


The immortal t'hy'lara

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bones is protective of his two friends, Domestic McSpirk, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Heartbreaking, Humor, M/M, Old Age Immortality, Old Married McSpirk, Or Husbands, Sad, but also heartwarming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Essentially, immortal old married spirk. Skewers Generations to shreds. Quite possibly all the other movies, too. Actually, immortal old married mcspirk. Now, isn't that cheery? Well, it's quite logical if you ask how they came to be immortal. Too logical, in fact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the first post in this --> http://speedygal.tumblr.com/post/152313008370/frostedej-speedygal-onedamnminuteadmiral
> 
> Yes, I tend to get inspired by posts on tumblr a lot if that is any indication.

T'hy'la's are considered extremely rare. There are exotic stories regarding them, but more so there are many Vulcans that dubbed it that name due to the love story between Hercules and Hylas. Human history had been recorded from Vulcan for as long as they knew. They could trace back to a thousand years of the earths progress to warp drive. It was determined the word fit their bond except for one little detail. Sadly, it is detail that many refuse to talk about or frown upon telling it. All Vulcans are aware of this. Except for those who are not Vulcan. Since finding a t'hy'la is incredibly rare,the knowledge has become a unnecessary fact to their crystal clear memory. 

"Good mornin' Jim." McCoy greeted the younger man. He looked ip to see Jim, beaming, almost glistening, and glowing. It became apparent that Jim and Spock had fulfilled Pon Far therefor saving the Vulcan's life. "So he did not get over it?"

"Well," Jim leaned against the desk with his arms folded.  "Yes, but  professionally, we won't be intimate."  
  
McCoy glared at the captain. 

"And there goes my bet." McCoy said. "About time!" He slid forward the padd. "So, is Spock not goin' to have the last name 'Kirk' or are you just decidin' not to go down that road?"

"We both agreed not to refer to ourselves as the Kirks." Jim said. 

"Then . . ." McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Just the reading glasses admiral and the silent vulcan?"

"No," Jim said, with a hearty laugh. "I don't look ahead to become an admiral."

"One time I heard that is exactly what Captain  Pike said," McCoy said. "Except he did become a fleet captain."

Jim cleared his throat with a sigh. 

"Bones, will you officiate our wedding in the chapel?" Jim asked. 

McCoy smiled, flattered at the request, leaning back into the chair. 

"I reckon I deserve that,"  McCoy said. "Why of course I would."

"Bones,Spock has been expressing his interest---" Jim was cut off by the doctor before he could finish. 

"Damn it, no," McCoy said.  "One step at a time please." He shook his hand.  "Later." He lowered his hand down. "One damn wedding at a time. Besides, you should get used to bein' married bonded with a Vulcan before reachin' out for another spouse."

"And he mentioned a word."  Jim said. "A word I have no idea what it means."

"Go ask Uhura." McCoy said

"I will do that," Jim said. "But I got the impression it was about best man. Lek noy. Just to be sure I will ask her. And my best man, in any given case, would have been you but since you are officiating . . ." Jim paused, considering, as if he hadn't thought of it before entering the room. Typical of Jim Kirk. He was a brilliant captain who improvised that if one took a shot for every time he did so,  then they would be dying  of alcohol poisoning. "I believe Sulu and Pavel would make excellent best men."

McCoy nodded. 

"I remember officiating their marriage," McCoy said. "I am glad Ben was able to make it."

"We were only on shore leave," Jim said,grimly. "Only reason why he was able to attend it."

McCoy leaned forward. 

"Very much," McCoy said. "If I were to get married. Joanna has to be there. If she is not there. No weddin' or bondin' ceremony."

"I accept your terms." Jim said. 

"Good," McCoy said. "Tell Spock that so he can remind me in the next three years when I have forgotten. Anyway, what time would you prefer to orchestrate this weddin'?" McCoy had his fingers together with his elbows leaned on the desk. "If we were on a planet I could give you the best but this isn't shore leave."

"Twelve hundred." Jim said. 


	2. Chapter 2

What little did anyone know, the pros of being together and acting professionally, is that aliens could see through the vial of professionalism. Or maybe not.  There were a few times that Spock and McCoy were deemed spouses by alien inhabitants. This would normally be followed by McCoy informing the natives that Spock and Kirk were the ones married. It was amusing as it started for everyone involved. And still has yet to lose its humor. Though there is this one time they discovered their love for pasta. That was little over a year since McCoy officiated their wedding.

"There was once the largest pasta made by a Russian woman in Leningrad." Chekov said, when the inhabitants brought forward a large plate of spaghetti covered in tomatoes and what appeared to be meat. The meat was brownish gray. "But the noodles were not as thin and flat as these."

"Thank you, Miss Scarlett," Jim said. "But you did not need to do that."

"It is a tradition in my family to give what was received back." Scarlett said.

"Italian is not--" Jim was cut off by Scarlett.

"This is Italian." Scarlett said. "It was recently imported."

Jim looked over toward Spock.

"It is Italian, captain." Spock said. "It has the traditional noodles  used for the Italian rendition of spaghetti."

"That smells wonderful." Pavel said. "Captain, I would enwy you but Hikaru and I are going to hawe a hearty thanksgiwing meal tonight."

"I was not aware that thanksgiving was near." Spock said.  

"We were all busy, Mister Spock." Jim said.

McCoy was smelling a brown muffin speckled in spices. The aroma was heavy and sweet. McCoy placed the muffin down. He could tell it was delicious. Scarlett looked at the men rather oddly like she could not place them. They were an odd group. They were dressed in military outfits commonly seen on colored  television with brown-green hats matching their uniform. She hadn't seen a Russian face to face in her lifetime. Of course, she had seen versions of russians. Pavel struck her as the likable and harmless type. Since they came in and got rid of a unusual machine hat was controlling her home town, things were returning to as about as normal. Outside there was reconstruction occurring. Besides to the government preparing to come in and taking what remained of the machine, things were returning to normal. The green man hadn't taken off his helmet in recent days since their arrival.

"Well," McCoy said. "Mister Spock and the captain can finish it off."

"I am a vegetarian, doctor." Spock reminded McCoy.

"I completely forgot about that." McCoy admitted.

"There is not meat in the pasta." Scarlett said, alarmed. "This is a special dish. A different variation."

"Then what is the rounded pieces?" Spock inquired,curiously.

"It is not meat." Scarlett said. "It is berries."

"Miss Scarlett, do you hawe a to go doggy container?" Pavel asked. "We don't hawe a chicken prepared for it."

"Of course." Scarlett said. "We will get it prepared for you."

"Thank you." Chekov said.

"Follow me." Scarlett said.

The two left the table.

"I should return to the ship and start up my report," McCoy said.  "Enjoy your romantic gift."

"But Bones, we can't finish it alone!" Jim exclaimed.

"You're not alone, damn it."  Came McCoy's voice off screen.

"The doctor is right." Spock said.

"He knew what I meant." Jim said.

"It appears our courting is not working." Spock acknowledged.

"Oh, it is working," Jim sat down into the chair.  "We just need to be patient." Spock sat down into the chair alongside Jim. "That is all."

"I was worried that his previous engagement was keeping him back." Spock admitted.

"Jocelyn." Jim said.

"Indeed." Spock picked up the fork. "He rarely talks about that time."

"If we met back then when he first joined star fleet. . . maybe he would have all ready been ready for this,"  Jim said. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is just wishful thinking." He twirled his fork into the noodles. "Because we would have been married by then."

"Highly logical." Spock said.

"Spock, did star fleet leave you out of the _Kobyashi Maru_ because you are a Vulcan?" Jim asked.

"Unlike you, I would not have cheated," Spock said. "And second of all, I created it."

"You?" Jim asked, baffled.

"Yes." Spock said.

"I find that astounding to hear that from you," Jim said. "You find ways of avoiding death than I do."

"They were not avoiding," Spock said. "They were at the time rather desirable results."

"So someone ratted you out regarding your 'sneaky' ways and prevented you from taking the test." Jim said.

"I believe you are describing yourself, Jim." Spock said, then he took a sip of water from the cup.

Jim smiled. His smile, it was radiant, and the flirty gazed fixated on the Vulcan. Spock felt like he was right back at his quarters pacing the room contemplating how to write an essay regarding attraction for a science class. Being, of all things, befuddled. Unable to figure out the opening hook to the essay. It was during that time he created the _Kobyashi Maru_.  Spock wasn't there to oversee Jim's review panel because he was on the _USS Enterprise_ serving under Christopher Pike at the time. Spock felt like time was going slower. And Jim looked perfect. Jim was the definition of perfect, after all.

"I wish I were." Jim said. "But I only did it to show that the program is how we treat life and death."

"Jim. . ." Spock said. "I will make an addition to my will. I felt it should appropriate to inform you of it."

"What is the addition?" Jim asked.

"My katra." Spock said.

Jim blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Katra?" Jim said. "The word you mentioned in our private ceremony?"

"My soul." Spock said.

"What about your katra,Spock?" Jim asked.

Spock sighed.

"Approxmently six years, four months, three days, and forty-three minutes ago ago, I applied for a place in the ancient hall of thought," Spock said. "And it was accepted." Jim nodded in understanding. "If I have ever to expire, I wish for you to be the one who carries my katra to Vulcan. A mind meld to deposit it into your mind."

"Spock. . ." Jim said. "I do not believe you will be dying any time soon."

"As you have pointed out," Spock said. "I cannot avoid death."

Jim frowned.

"What if you could?" Jim asked.

Spock gave Jim an incredulous expression.

"Death is unavoidable. You have seen that in your time as captain." Spock said.

"But  Vulcans, they usually out live us." Jim said.

"That is true." Spock said.

"I cannot imagine my life without you. But what I can imagine is . . ." He shook his head. "Well, it's silly."

"You can tell me." Spock said.

"I have recently started to imagine us outgrowing star fleet together. Life swinging us into our emeritus years." Jim said. "Bones making sure I have gotten my shots of the year. You reminding me that I have missed the time period to get the shots. And Bones being the one  to drag me to a local clinic and using his rank to get me vaccinated. And . . Bones and  I taking care of you when you get sick."

"Very plausible." Spock said.

"Spock, if you outlive us, then you will need to change your will--" Jim said.

"Then I will not." Spock said. "I rather it be someone I trust when I pass."

" _If_ you are too far away from Vulcan." Jim emphasized on the 'if' part. "Oh, there is Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, Chapel, Scotty, Bones,M'Benga, and I can go on." Jim waved a hand with each pause he gave to listing their names. When Spock first met Jim, he was taken back at his staccato speaking style and also how gorgeous he was. Then again, everyone who came aboard the _Enterprise_ was gorgeous. Spock half wondered if he were in a 1960's tv series. It was Jim who initiated the relationship with the flirty gaze at first. Then Spock subconsciously started to court Jim. It was Jim who asked Spock out. "But if that doesn't happen. And we out live everyone. . . Let's throw a party at starbase 1. I am pretty sure the residents will not mind."

Jim saw Spock had a short laugh, a real genuine laugh. And it made his day. Jim took Spock's hand placing his hat on the table looking over toward the Vulcan. Their fingers were touching sending a warm sensation and comfort toward the Vulcan. Jim could see himself living with Spock and Bones, getting old together, and doing questionable things. He could see it clearly. And being a family. He could see them being uncles or grandparents, but mostly uncles. Because by that Joanna might have children of her own. Spock's shoulders rolled. Spock came to a stop with his laughter looking over toward the captain.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." Spock said.

Jim could remember their wedding. They were in their formal attire. McCoy had elaborated that he was a minister (how he did, McCoy claimed, is a funny story itself). It was a happy time on the _Enterprise_. Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura were overjoyed for the two. Fortunately, they didn't have a bouquet but they did have a rose. There is one picture of the ceremony where Jim, acting as a diva, throws the rose over his shoulder. And the background behind them was a big mess. McCoy looked like he was ready to tear up but he was happy. It was Scotty who took that photograph among others.  They made it on time for the star fleet ceremony  but a bit late. They resumed eating until their noodles brought them together bringing their lips together. Truth be told, Spock didn't know the little legend part about T'hy'lara. So not all Vulcans know this tid bit.  Truthfully, elders do. When Vulcans claimed they knew everything about their culture they were not entirely right. If their parents had told them they would be deemed fictional stories. Spock's hand traveled to the side of the man's waist traveling up slowly but steadily it came to the curve. They were in a private part of the restaurant that lacked anyone else at first glance. They were alone in the partially lit room.

Spock broke the kiss once he heard Jim's hand on the helmet like hat.

"Captain," Spock said. "Not in front of the natives."

Jim looked over in the direction of a employee guiding tall human beings to a table, both of whom were women, dressed in matching green-white dresses lacking sleeves, with one wearing a headband and the other had a ribbon. The two women looked over toward the women then had a wave at them. They appeared to be in their late twenties with their purses right over their shoulders being large while matching their dress. Their hair style was reminiscent of the 1960's.

"Good afternoon, soldiers." The first woman said. "Mr Green man, what did you come from?"

"The town Vulcan," Jim said. "In Canada."

"I did." Spock said.

"I really like your tan. Is there any place we can get that?" The second woman asked. "It's quite lovely."

The two men leaned back into their chairs.

"Negative," Spock said. "But you can get it if you paint yourself green."

"Spock,Spock," Jim said. "Don't give them that idea. Paint can kill a person."

"Gold can," Spock said. "So can glitter, oil, and other human made products. If the air way is littered in it as well. One can drown in it."

"But you're green." The second woman said.

"I was under the sun far longer than you have, logically," Spock said. "The sun gave me this skin."

"That is wicked." The first woman said. "It really makes your cheeks stand out."

Jim took a bite from the noodles wrapped around the fork.

"It really does." Jim agreed, after he chewed and swallowed his bite. "It is my favorite part about him."

* * *

McCoy was married to Natira. And Spock was unsure about courting  McCoy even further. Because cheating is a big no-no for Vulcans. It would result in a blocked bond and make life a living hell for the cheater. Falling apart piece by piece emotionally and internally. Technically, Jim and Spock were not cheating when courting McCoy because they both were doing it together.  Sure, it was logical for McCoy to decide to settle down. Because at the time he had a incurable illness. And a sweet woman who would take care of him.  390 days until they came back to pay Natira a visit. McCoy had put his pinky ring on his ring finger and he hadn't removed it since then. Much as he cared about McCoy, going the lengths he did with Jim, he would respect McCoy's marriage. Jim was sleeping in bed with his head resting on Spock's chest.

Spock would need to speak with  Jim regarding their change of plans courting McCoy. Perhaps they could just be friends rather than lovers. Spock recalled that one night, days before the disease had awakened, that he watched Jim and McCoy have sex. Which was arousing for the Vulcan. They took turns with their intercourse. Caring, tender, and relaxing sex. If he only then that everything would change . . . Perhaps he would have done a more intimate mind meld with the doctor. To show him that despite whatever separates them, their link will always be there, and that he had a friend nearby whenever he needed it. Spock briefly closed his eyes then reopened them. He looked over toward a resting Jim feeling troubled. He had one hand on the man's shoulder and he placed his free hand on the captain's hair. One year, thirty days, and likely ten minutes till their next reunion with Natira. But given that Joanna was not there for the wedding. .  . McCoy might have second thoughts about allowing the marriage to continue. Which would be logical for him.

Spock combed his hand through Jim's dirty blonde hair.

S'chn T'Gai Spock was indeed a lucky Vulcan.

He would, as his culture puts it, live long and prosper.

Jim moved his head mumbling,  "I don't want the space dog, dad."

Spock was tempted to see what Jim was dreaming about. They had gotten over the tough subject of Tarsus IV. Jim did not have scars from his time. Emotional and mental scars were walked on through by the human under  Spock's opinion. It would be a breach of privacy to bother with his bondmate's dreaming. But what would Jim want with a space dog? Obviously there had to be a domesticated Vulcan friendly breed such as the Saint Bernard and the German Shepard among many. But those were earth bound. Maybe once their five year mission is over they could get a dog breed from another planet with alien characteristics. Jim would be pleased to see their new addition to the family. Or maybe a cat with a coat that is not heavy. Friendly to their environment and able to adapt to it.

Spock's trail of thoughts lead him to the dark abyss of rest.

* * *

 "Good morning, Doctor." Came a woman's voice.

"Good morning--" McCoy stopped, looking up to see Uhura cradling an arm that had her sleeve stained. McCoy paused, his eyes glaring at the injury, lowering the padd to the table. "Tell me you did  not just attempt to use the holodeck for you and Nurse Chapel to roleplay as Sheena and Jane."

"We did." Uhura said.

Chapel came into Sick Bay appearing to be concerned.

"Doctor--" Chapel started but was cut off by McCoy.

"Do me a favor and put safety controls on that damn holodeck," McCoy said. "I can't believe you are playin' around with a swin'in' holo-adventure."

Ever since that holodeck adventure was released, there was a spike in officers coming into sick bay when off duty even when the _Enterprise_ was not under attack. McCoy just hated it. First it was the men, then the woman, whose next? His favorite beloved duo: Spirk? That nickname has been sticking like glue since Scotty coined it. Hopefully Spock and Jim were more intelligent than that. There was a glitch in that certain holoadventure that allowed all sorts of injuries to occur. And this just got on McCoy's nerves. What was next? A holodeck trapping the officers and bringing to life a living, independent conscious holoprogram? Uhura's injury was repaired and she was given a new uniform. McCoy tapped on the padd noting of the location of Uhura's injury. Chapel came over to the doctor.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" Chapel asked.

"Asides to the injury spike, every bit as normal," McCoy said. "They should have tested the holo-adventure out before they released it."

Chapel came over to McCoy's side.

"You are grumpier than usual," Chapel said. "What is going on?"

McCoy sighed.

"Ever since. . . Natira. .  . Spock and Jim have cut back at our intimacy," McCoy said. "It's like . . . Platonic. Like the way we were on the first year on this danger zone." He gestured toward the doorway of sick bay. "I don't know why."

"Vulcans have a taboo against cheating." Chapel said.

"Hm?" McCoy said, raising an eyebrow. "I am not surprised."

"And the penalties are quite severe to the cheater," Chapel said. "T'Pring has been giving me and Uhura lessons in Vulcan society." McCoy nodded returning to the first section of sick bay. "And if you do return to dating, would you prefer to know how to court a Vulcan? The ones you might not be aware of."

McCoy turned around with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Would you?" McCoy asked.

"Of course I would." Chapel said, with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Three hundred ninety days came and went. It was the fourth year in the five year mission. Spock and Jim were considering of returning after the upcoming refit of the _Enterprise_. Another five year mission. McCoy had heard that Jim was going to promote the crew. Becoming a commander, now, that was  a step forward to becoming captain. The idea of being captain was alien to McCoy. Something he hadn't considered. But it was becoming reality to him. So far he hadn't the slightest clue. However, preferably, going around helping people was in his best interest. It was his passion. Something that he picked up living with his parents Eleanor and David including having a parent who worked at a clinic.

New Fabrina was a beautiful planet, earth like (Class M), blue sky, alien like birds flew in the air,pebbles, rocks, and ponds were common place such as forests. New Fabrini hada large make shift town constructed. It would take time for it to become a major city. A few years tops. There were underground tunnels made for the  Fabrini as they felt more comfortable walking there than on the surface. The Yonada had supplies being used for the construction of the city and instructions on how to make these new supplies. They were fast learners and builders as it turned out. Jim had towed Spock down to the planet surface despite the Vulcan's comments, "I do not believe in shore leave" followed by "Sure you do." in a skeptical tone. Scotty went with him to meet up with a Fabrini engineer who he had been pen pals with. The two men were hitting it off on making engines and repairing them.

"Natira," McCoy said, as he was walking with the beautiful woman. His hands were behind his backside. They were side by side strolling down a path alongside a large lake that had a dam alongside some trees. There were swan like animals with black spots decorating their feathers. They even long necks. Massive wings that folded against their proportionate body. "There is somethin' we have to talk about."

"Is it about your disease?"  Natira asked.

"No." McCoy said. "But we did find a cure for it and I was told by a admiral to say 'Thank you'."

"I was concerned at first to see you alive." Natira said.  "One wouldn't be able to live a year with what you had. You told me how one with the disease was strucken by it."

"Yes." McCoy said. "It is about our marriage."

"Oh," Natira said. "I understand. You wish to have a divorce." McCoy stopped in his tracks raising an eyebrow at her, puzzled, on just how she knew.  "Your boyfriends care toward you made it clear. And your feelings for them was apparent." McCoy looked at her, paused, processing what Natira had said. "I have been mulling over it. . . Is accepting your request any hurtful to you?"

McCoy's expression softened.

"Not at all," McCoy said. "On the opposite side I am happy about it." He looked at her. "I want to tell you. . .  I am only doin' this because Joanna wasn't there. And it isn't a real weddin' without my daughter watchin' her father be handed off to his new spouse." He sighed. "Truth be told. . . I only married you because I was afraid of dyin' alone."

"Doctor, you were never alone." Natira said.

"I rather be remembered as the healthy man than degrade in front of my crewmates," McCoy said. "Surely, you must understand that. Not that I am tryin' to justify myself but only to explain myself."

 Natira briefly closed her eyes then reopened them looking toward the doctor.

"I hope you never die, doctor." Natira said.

"Well," McCoy had a soft laugh. "Don't we all?"

"Not as much as I want for you," Natira said. "You are a good man, doctor."

"Look," McCoy said. "Natira, history will remember our influence for your society. That way. . . I will never die. Lon' as people remember me."

"I am not sure the art work does justice for you."  Natira said.

"Justice?" McCoy said. "What do you mean by art?"

"You must see it for yourself." Natira said.

"And then can we make it official so history knows that one, amazing, independent woman acted as her civilizations Ambassador divorced the lovely doctor?" McCoy asked. "You are too good to be a fling of mine. Honestly, you are good enough to be a long time friend."

"Ambassador?" Natira said. "Star Fleet has yet to approach about representation."

"I heard it from the vine." McCoy said.

"What vine?" Natira said.

"Rumors. I have some friends in Star Fleet. It's quite logical for you to graduate from priestess." McCoy said. "You will do a lot more influence than on a planet."

"I understand. It is a reasonable position." Natira said. "I trust you, Doctor McCoy."

"Let's go see that painting, shall we?" McCoy asked.

"Yes," Natira said. "But I would like to know something in exchange."

"And?" McCoy said.

"Tell me the best jokes you know." Natira said. "My people have not heard read anything of novelty or heard of novelty in the past voyage."

"Hm. . . That is the best question to ask." McCoy said.

They rounded about a tree going back in the direction they came.

* * *

The _Enterprise_ had recently gone into being refit.  Spock had sent a message to Amanda who informed Sarek that he was coming over but with a surprise.  Spock and Sarek were still not on 'sending messages to each other' terms. Chapel and Uhura were going on a new assignment along with T'Pring on a research vessel called the USS Surak. Chekov was assigned to another starship. Scotty was working on the refit of the _Enterprise_. M'Benga went on a planet side mission, in his words, which was to be a veterinarian.  There was a Vulcan vessel by the name _Symmetry_ in progress and Spock was eying at it. He admired the design plan. It was a different breed of the Constitution class. The problem was that Spock refused to receive a promotion to captain the ship.

Surprisingly, convincing a Vulcan like Spock to accept promotion was difficult. Very difficult. Spock was stubborn. Spock's logic was that if he accepted promotion then why not Jim? It was extremely rare in star fleet to find two captains commanding the same vessel. Jim had flat out refused promotion to admiralcy. McCoy had accepted his promotion without argument because he came to accept what that would imply for him. Spock, on the other hand, was playing it out logically. Sometimes being a Vulcan who remembered everything was indeed a pain in the ass for all parties involved. Jim had refused to say how he worded his refusal to Star Fleet. It became apparent the only way for Spock to accept his promotion was that if Jim became Admiral and promoted the Vulcan himself. Which is what exactly Jim had done after the long hours. Sure, he could sit down at a desk for a good two years and then find a loophole to reduce his rank to return commanding the starship, everything was good. So now, Spock was Captain Spock. But Spock still refused to captain the _Symmetry_.  Bones assured Jim that they pulled the Vulcan one step forward to commanding his own vessel.

"Doesn't it sound beautiful?" McCoy asked. "General Spock?"

"Doctor." Spock said.

"I meant Colonel." McCoy said.

"That is not my rank." Spock said.

"Right, it is captain. Captain Spock, Caaptain Spock, Caaaptain Spock!" McCoy repeated it over and over."I like the rin' of it!"

"So do I." Jim agreed, with a nod.

"You know the longest person ever to refuse promotion in the 21st century for a good eight years was a man by the name Jack O'Neill." McCoy said.

"Who is not real." Spock said.

"So is Peter Taggart." McCoy said. "And Dr Lazarus. Peter never recieved a promotion."

"Gentlemen," Jim said. "Bones, Peter didn't recieve a promotion because he was at the last rank."

"Tech Sergeant Chen would say otherwise." McCoy said.

"And Lazarus never had a rank because he was a adviser." Spock said.

"AND HE HAD BLUE BLOOD. THAT IS HIGHLY INACCURATE." McCoy said, as they went past a group of Vulcans who stared in their direction. "THAT WOULD MEAN HIS BODY HAS LITTLE TO NO OXYGEN!"

"I feel with thee." Spock said.

"He could be related to a fish and his internal structure is a damn mystery. I am thankful that  Vulcans are not as mysterious with their internal organ structure," McCoy said. "Why the hell does he have blue blood? He has to be warm blooded, so, bein' cold booded is out of the picture."

"Dr Lazarus is a fictional aquatic person based off a long, rumored Vulcan influence in Galaxy Quest."

"Did you just say that Vulcans have been influencin' our media since the 1980's?" McCoy asked.

"No." Jim said. He knew where this could lead to.

"Yes." Spock said.

"Good, we are rewatchin' the movie where the aliens take over New York when we get back." McCoy said.  "The original one with the flyin' beetles and these running around beats called the Chitauri."

"Bones, that movie is awful." Jim said. "You hate it because of the overwhelming destruction."

"Let's just see how much of it is Vulcan logicall." McCoy said. "And true. This will be worth it."

"I accept your challenge." Spock said.

"Spock, I thought you hated those movies!" Jim said.

"I do,  but this challenge requires logic." Spock said. "I am certain that there is logic in pre-first contact movies."

". . . I am nixing it on movie night after this, you realize that?" Jim asked.

"We can always watch the B-Movie set in the early 2000's recently released," McCoy said. "Featurin' the tooth fairy bein' an alien stealin' teeth to create an army of them to take over the entire city."

"We will start with that." Spock said.

"Accepted." McCoy said.

"How about we watch E.T Exter-Terstial after that?" Jim offered. "The original one produced by Steven Spielberg."

"I accept." Spock said.

"That doesn't even count." McCoy protested.

"Yes, Bones, it does." Jim said.  "Under my house."

"Actually, it is my house." McCoy said.

"It's our house, doctor, admiral." Spock said.

 "Should we tell them about our new five year mission?" Jim asked, as they were approaching the door.

"You mean the one not on the _Enterprise_?" McCoy asked. "The one you just handed off to Captain Decker?"

"That five year mission."  Jim said.

"Let us wait until they handle the news of our impending marriage." Spock said.

"What would be our codeword?" McCoy asked. "You know, in case Amanda goes off about the weddin' and the invitations and how their wedding went. I mean, does that mean we can call you 'Husband' and order you to fetch water?"

"Yes."  Spock asked.

"Forget I asked." McCoy said.

"I love Italian and so do you." Jim said.

"Yes." McCoy and Spock said at once.

They came to the door. The screen focused on the door as we see a hand reach out to the doorbell. The door slid open to reveal Sarek. In the background we can see McCoy, Jim, and Spock speaking with Amanda appearing to be happy. Jim appeared as though he was holding something in his arms rocking it back and forth, gently. There were other family relatives of the McCoys and the Kirks seen in the room. Our scene turned around to reveal Winona Kirk and George Kirk in the doorway. Sarek had a expression of recognition in his eyes seeing them. He remembered the two when they were young and attending the academy. He remembered following after Amanda, Winona, and George when they were heading to a bar after taking an exam. Winona claimed it was good for Sarek to see what human culture was like in the least liked place for Vulcans. Highly illogical, that made it a highly logical place not to go. Unlike the last time Sarek had seen him, there were lines on the retired man's face. His once mostly brown hair with golden highlights had turned to gray but where the highlights had been there were lighter shades of gray. His face was more rounder. There were lines alongside his eyes. His eyes were more kinder,and there was a certain look to them that made George appear ancient. When contrary to that, Sarek was older than him. Winona's blonde hair had turned gray and it was in a bun. She had her arm interlocked with George. They were dressed for the hot, steaming temperature of Vulcan.

"Greetings," Sarek said. "It is nice to see you again, Winona, George. Please come in."

"Lucky asshole." George said. "You still look good!"

Sarek stepped to the side raising an eyebrow.

"I do not speak that way with you anymore, Mr Kirk." Sarek said.

"Says the Vulcan who joked about my wives girlfriend like they could be a thing." George said, in disbelief.

"That was not a joke."  Sarek said, flatly.

"Sure it wasn't." George said, sarcastically.

"Greetings, Sarek," Winona smiled back, briefly giving the ta'al. "George is just cranky that his favorite baseball team the Chicago Cubs lost to the Toronto Blue Jays yesterday."

"Again?" Sarek asked, with a raised left eyebrow.

"They were winning the last round." Georgia said. Sarek lowered his eyebrow. "Maybe they would have won if we had gone to that stadium and been cheering them on."

"Honey, being in a environment like that is bad for your blood pressure." Winona reminded her husband.

Sarek looked over sadly toward the couple. As though they were ghosts of a time that was long gone. His eyes easily held that emotion. He briefly closed his eyes regaining his composure. If he only knew that meeting humans would create attachments perhaps he wouldn't have requested services of star fleet cadets and gain three friends who taught him about Earth Culture. His father,Skon, had initially informed him before he went to the academy of what he may experience and what he could gain. He was warned that he could get emotionally compromised. Which was true. Because, sad as it was, their child was going to outlive them.  One way or another. And so would his child. Sarek put a hand on the screen. The door closed behind him.

"Sarek, I loved your decoration style," Winona said. "I didn't take you for a historical buff."

Sarek looked over to see that Winona and George were staring at a painting of Pre-Surak time.

"It is pleasing to look at, for my wife." Sarek said.

"She has good taste for a former teacher." Winona admitted.

"Tell me there were woman warriors, too," George said. "Because that just feels. . . wrong without them."

"Plenty," Sarek said. "But they was deemed indecent."

"Like how indecent your ancestors are dressed?" George asked. Sarek took a good look of the painting. _Fair enough_ , Sarek thought.  "I admit, I would like to see  historically accurate picture of a female Vulcan prepared for hell. Remember how the Viking warriors were mistaken for male for that awfully long time, honey?"

"I do," Winona said. "It's just a painting."

"I would love to see a female Vulcan warrior painting." George said.

"There are some on the black federation credit market." Sarek said, his head turned toward his guests.

"Heh," George said, as they walked down the hall. "That almost makes up for when you kept me from getting another shot at the bar one night. Almost."

"You were a cadet, George," Sarek said. "And it would have made you become extremely emotionally compromised."

"Hey!" George said, glaring at Sarek.

Winona laughed.

"He means you would have made a fool out of yourself." Winona said.

"Precisely." Sarek said.

They joined the group but George broke off to meet up with Eleanor with a greet, "Hey Elly! Long time no see, did you hear about the cubs?" Winona shook her head amused. Sarek sadly looked over in the direction of George.  Winona greeted Amanda warm hello and them complimenting how the other had aged so well. Sarek could imagine the entire room becoming empty. Most of the people here were older folk. There were children who would obviously mature and face the normal life cycle of humanity. He was facing the reality. He had to tell someone. McCoy noticed Sarek's attitude. He had been acting this way since informing him of their engagement. Which was strange for a Vulcan. Spock had noted the difference when they had left. Jim was in utter bliss and didn't give a care about the implicates of Sarek's reaction. How would his son live with knowing that not one of his family members that he knew were alive? How would he face the world without his spouses if one were to die and he could not? Sarek's attention returned to his son's newly acquired spouses. McCoy was bonded to Spock. Jim was bonded to Spock.

"Coochie cue coo." Winona said,at the little one in Jim's arms.

The little one was snuggled against Jim's chest.

"She is just a little tired," Jim said. "Been up all night."

"Is this your five year mission?" Winona asked.

"Their five year mission is so cute." Amanda said. "He is cute. Maybe he has Spock's sass."

"Mother, please." Spock plead. 

"Bones and I's five year mission," Jim said. "Spock is going up there." He gestured toward the ceiling. "Where he obviously should be captaining."

"Admiral, why would I command a starship without you?" Spock inquired.

"Because you love our family." Jim said. "Our little girl is going to be a handful."

"You can't even wake up for the baby," McCoy said. "And that is why Jim insisted you take command of that ship."

"I can be awake when I want to." Spock said.

"No, you can not." Jim and Amanda said.

"I thought Vulcans can stay up all night." Winona said. 

"Bluffers," Amanda said. "They are all bluffers."

The little baby yawned. 

"Ambassador," McCoy said, with a voice of concern. "Is there somethin' wrong?"

Sarek met the direction of the doctor.

"I am fine." Sarek said.

"You don't have the usual mask on." McCoy said.

"Leonard." Spock said, annoyed.

"Look like you are sadly afraid of somethin'," McCoy said. "Is there somethin'  I don't know asides to Vulcans outlivin' us? We all know _that_. Why be sad about it? There is nothing sad about at a party like this."

"Do not mind my husband," Amanda said. "My husband is getting over the fact that he is going to have another illogical hybrid asking for candy on Halloween." Spock could feel the skin on his face burning. Jim seemed to be amused. "Are you not?"

"And that she will use all the blankets for roleplaying." Sarek said. "Indeed."

"Spock, you did that?" Jim asked.

"I am not surprised." McCoy said, as he had a wide smile spreading on his face with his hands locked behind his back. He had a bounce with that comment as well.

"I will not comment." Spock said.

"Our little girl is going to have the best childhood there is." Jim said. "Coochie cooo coochie."

"Doctor, may we speak in private?" Sarek inquired. 

"Sure." McCoy said,then Sarek left the group heading down the hall. "I'll be right back."

The two men went into the meditation room. Sarek poured tea into a tea cup. McCoy saw the collection on the nearby table. There was glass paneling behind the mat. There was a little counter three feet away from the mat. Sarek handed the doctor tea, which with a whiff, was a type that most humans enjoyed. Including himself. Sweet tea. Amanda must like that brand of tea. Spock usually gave tea to visitors when it came to calming them down. And on rare occasions, comfort them, while giving or hearing bad news. 

"Doctor," Sarek said. "Have you heard of the stories relating to T'hy'la and T'hy'lara?"

"Yes." McCoy said.

"What do you know about them?" Sarek asked. 

"Warriors from pre-reform Vulcan makin' out instead of fightin' each other. It happened usually to two Vulcans at a time. Honestly, that is a miracle. Compared to Earth conflicts ending in battle. It ended in bloodshed for us. Anyway, they became known as t'hy'las. " He took another sip from the cup then lowered it. "T'hy'lara, on the other hand, were a surprise addition. There were groups of warriors that suddenly came out together completing each other. Sometimes they varied from three to four but mostly three. They became bit of an extinct race when it came to Surak's teachings--" He cut himself off. "From what I read, Ambassador, there was a lengthy conflict regardin' how it is handled." McCoy shook his hand. McCoy took another sip from the cup coming to the side of the room. "Surak's teachings split bondmates apart for the better or for the worse. They couldn't decide on how to interpret his teachings. Some never reconciled. That's what I know about the story behind it."

"You are missing one important fact." Sarek said.

McCoy frowned. 

"About the bond?" McCoy asked. "I do not think so."

Sarek had his hands under his long, drawn out sleeves to his robe, approaching the doctor. He came to a stop, however, short of coming right near the doctor. 

"That is not what I am meaning," Sarek said, turning away. "Immortality."

"What?" McCoy asked, baffled. 

"They stop aging once they were in their twilight years, or, as some humans would say, when they have became old." Sarek said. "You would not notice not gaining new lines or wrinkles. Death is entirely impossible after one becomes old."

"That is not possible," McCoy said. "Nor is that any of it possible."

"I was like you once," Sarek said, pouring himself a glass. "I heard only of these in stories. Of course, they could get hurt. But their fatal injuries turned into scratches and they became non-fatal." He put the pot down. "Biologically, it is." He looked over toward the doctor. "You see, t'hy'lara's were . . ." He paused. He cleared his throat continuing what he had started. "A unique kind of pair. When together, they lived forever. When they were not together till their twilight years, they were susceptible of death as we are. I am afraid my son is going to lose one of you. Humans have a lifespan."

"We have made medical advancements." McCoy said.

"Do you believe you can live with arthritis, doctor?" Sarek asked. 

"We're probably find a cure for that in the next century." McCoy said. 

"You have not answered my question." Sarek said. 

McCoy stood there then took a sip from his tea. 

"I don't have arthritis." McCoy said. 

"You will as humans develop this later in their lives." Sarek acknowledged. 

McCoy raised an eyebrow. 

"Did you do research after you heard Jim and Spock were together before ropin' me in?" McCoy asked. 

"One must always be prepared. Hearin' my wife mutter, 'This is my son's boyfriend!  Look at them, don't they look cute?' and looking over to see her speaking with our resident Sehlat . . ." Sarek said. McCoy lowered his eyebrow. "I do not want my son yearning for the past. He is a hybrid. He must look forward to the future. And he seeks chaos. The kind you and your spouse carry."

"I accept that compliment any day." McCoy said, with a beaming smile on his face

"Doctor," Sarek said. "From father to father, avoid death."

"You can't avoid death." McCoy said. "No one can. Not even when it is the end of the road!"

"You avoided death many times." Sarek said. 

McCoy didn't like where this was going.

"That's because I tried and fought against death," McCoy said. "Death and I have a bitter relationship because of that."

"I can believe that." Sarek said. 

"There is one part I cannot believe." McCoy said. 

"Which is?" Sarek asked. 

"Being immortal. Those are fantasy for vampires, werewolves, gods, demigods, machines, and henceforth," McCoy said, he was walking back and forth. "Vulcans are supposed to be capable for living for hundreds of years. Not forever."

"Doctor," Sarek said, regretfully "I do not wish what I say is true."

"Okay," McCoy said. "You are thinkin' the next eternity is goin' to be sad and incomplete for Spock."

"Yes." Sarek said. 

"You care deeply enough to worry about that." McCoy said. 

"Yes." Sarek said. 

"You can stop worryin', because with Jim he won't be incomplete---" He came to a stop. The gears in his head were moving. "Wait a second." He looked over toward the Vulcan. "You are afraid that I will die." McCoy gestured to himself.  McCoy appeared to be hurt and insulted stepping back. His hand, that was holding the tea cup, trembling. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you are older than my son and the admiral." Sarek said. "And you have a higher chance of dying than Jim and Spock combined."

McCoy paused. 

"I can try." McCoy said. "But a wise man once said: Life will find a way."

"So you believe me." Sarek said, almost sounding relieved. 

"If I believe you," McCoy said. "That would mean outlivin' everyone I care about."

"I do not wish ill for you." Sarek said. 

"Nor do I for you, Ambassador," McCoy said. "But the thing about immortality is that. . . memories. We'll just have memories of momentoes of our time." He had a shaky sigh coming to the side of the room. "Everything we know would be different. Drastically. If we live lon' enough to see  Star Fleet become somethin' else then I pray our end be near. Or to renounce my affiliation to it. I wouldn't serve a barbaric system." He took another ship. "You know Spock has to know."

"I prefer to tell him when he is equally old as I." Sarek said. "But grayed. It is illogical to inform him at such a happy time." McCoy took another sip from the tea cup. "But if I fail to live that long.  . ."

"I will tell him."  McCoy said. 

"Start by asking him the stories. The fictional ones," Sarek said. "He will be telling them to the child. He will know them." McCoy came over to the Ambassador. "Doctor, how many elderly vulcans have you seen during your visits on Vulcan?"

"Twenty, thirty, maybe three?" McCoy said. "I can't be sure."

"If their hair is more gray than mine," Sarek said. "Pure gray. They are immortal. If it is dark gray, very unlikely they are immortal. When you meet them, they'll know right away you are one of them. Right away. There is a planet where some go when they feel out of this era. It's called T'hy'larian."

"So it's like a retirement home?" McCoy asked. 

"Precisely," Sarek said. "If they are still there when you find them. The planet's destination has been lost."

"You lost a planet?" McCoy asked. "An entire planet."

"We did." Sarek said. "Shamefully we do not talk about it."

"Just how did you lose it?" McCoy asked. 

"All you need to know is that we lost it." Sarek said. 

"Old shame." McCoy said. 

"Yes, ancient old shame." Sarek said. "If Earth becomes hospital to you--"

"We'll go there." McCoy said. "Findin' a planet populated by old Vulcans. How hard can that be?"

"Ninety-nine point thirty-six percent." Sarek said.

"Let's go back into the party, Ambassador," McCoy said, coming over to the  Vulcan's side. He placed a hand on the Ambassador's shoulder. "And make some momentos for your son."

Sarek nodded. 

"I will do that," Sarek said. McCoy let go of the Vulcan's shoulder.  "Sybok and his mate have been pestering me that we should make a family photograph with the new addition."

"Didn't Sybok go on his weird pilgrimage to a unrealistic civilization?" McCoy asked. 

"Yes," Sarek said. "And he came running out of it with her in tow."

"No wonder the Andorian acts weird." McCoy said. 

"Thank you for taking the time to listen." Sarek said. 

"Hey, you are my father in law," McCoy said. "I have to listen to you."

The story made sense. 

It made sense why Sarek was being sad. 

And McCoy believed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sterek was four years old and she was all ready giving McCoy the eyebrow. She said few words but McCoy got the message. Jim was sitting down in a chair reading a recently released novel, highly illegal although, as it was written by a Romulan and distributed by space pirates who distributed to legal channels. It was entitled 'Home alone on Romulus'.  It was the Romulan version of the movie Home Alone. McCoy was chasing after the four year old running down the hall way squealing without any clothes on. It had been four years since Spock took command of the Symmetry. McCoy had a pair of children clothes on his forearm.

"Get back here, Sterie!" McCoy shouted. We can see that he had a beard  with gray highlights and he was in a white matching suit with a pointy neck collar. The white pants even emphasized on how long his legs were. His legs were long as a daddy long leg.

"No!" Sterek said.

"Your father is goin' to be here in twenty minutes." McCoy complained. "He shouldn't see you runnin' around naked!'

"I don't like dresses!" Sterek defiantly said.

"JIM,HELP ME!" McCoy shouted as he ran past the room.

Jim lowered the novel.  Jim's hair had turned to brown over the passing few years. Originally it had been golden and really curly at the peak but it seemed that his hair style had changed from that. Or he had gone to a new barber. Jim didn't have a dangling curl to the side of his widows peak. Jim's face made him appear ten years older than he should be. Made Jim appear to be over twenty only in his thirties instead of near to his forties. He was in a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans. He had a raised collar. He wore pink slippers with one leg over the other.

"If she doesn't like the dress then get her pants, Bones." Jim said.

"He's brin'in' a visitor," McCoy reminded Jim, as the younger man shook his head. Jim heard their footsteps echo upstairs. "STERIE, NO, DON'T DO THAT!" Jim could hear the giggles of the child. "STERIE! GET BACK HERE."

Jim put a bookmark into the novel then placed onto the nearby counter. He took his legs off the foot rest then got out of the couch. Through their bond, over the recent months, McCoy and Jim had been experiencing irritation from Spock. Which was unusual. It annoyed Sterek when they would share glances at the dinner table mid conversation and communicate via facial expressions. However, today, Jim was experiencing utter joy. Nothing could disturb him. Spock had informed the humans that he had recently promoted his first officer to captaincy. Unlike Spock, the Vulcan accepted it immediately.  He came to the stair case where he tapped his foot waiting for the chase to come to this passage. Sure enough, he saw a raven head flying his direction. McCoy had the decency to stop when he saw that Jim was there at the second step. Jim grabbed Sterek by the side then swung her over his shoulder.

"Put her in some pants,Bones!" Jim said.

"You do it," McCoy argued, coming to the side of the stairs. "Last time she kicked me."

"I don't wanna be in clothes!" Sterek whined.

"I will dress her myself then." Jim said. "My little pumpkin wants to be dressed as a murkrow to a visitor, do you?"

"Murkrow?" Sterek stopped kicking her legs.

"We bought it for halloween."  Jim said. "It's  a crow--"

"YES!" Sterek said.

"You must wear panties." Jim said.

"Awww!"  Sterek said.

"No ifs or buts about it, missy." Jim said.

"I don't like panties!" Sterek said.

"Yes, yes you do." Jim said.

Jim vanished into the room with Sterek. McCoy came to the door and watched Jim dress the little girl up. Jim made Sterek put panties on. Then there was the yellow leggings. Jim looked over his shoulder, "Look away please." McCoy stepped aside and he started to laugh. Jim had been serious when he said he purchased a Murkrow costume. McCoy was considering of getting Sterek a Alladin costume. He heard arguring but when he came to look in the door was slammed in his face. McCoy rubbed his nose. He could have sworn he just heard her say, "I WON'T WEAR DRESSES!" He leaned himself against the wall with his arms folded and waited, and waited, and waited. He could hear Jim's voice insisting, "It's not a dress." It gave him the laughs. Eventually, Sterek came out  with a pair of shoes that had talons. She had a purple witch like hat on her head. She wore a long purple sweatshirt that reached to her knees.  

"I suppose I should put this away." McCoy said, as he started toward the bedroom.

Jim held up his index finger.

"On her bed." Jim said.

"What?" McCoy said.

"Starting tomorrow she needs to wear clothes. She can't go around naked her entire life in her house." Jim said. "It would highly illogical that we let her have that kind of freedom around the house forever when her father isn't here."

McCoy nodded, going along with it.

"Well, it would get cold in here if the temperature was low." McCoy agreed.

"Dad, Daddy, I don't like this." Sterek said.  "And I can always cuddle with you two in front of the fireplace."

"It's not a dress." Both men said.

"I hate this." Sterek said, with a pout.

McCoy went into the room then placed the clothes on the bed. "Daddy, I don't wanna be picked up!" The doctor overhead the little girl squealing. He could hear Jim's reply, "You can't walk down those stairs in those talons." followed by her laughter. McCoy followed the two down stairs. Jim used his free hand to open the door with Sterek in his arms. Sterek had short hair which was like her father Spock. The door was left open to the porch. McCoy came to the side of the door then put on his shoes and afterwards tied them. He saw Jim was sitting on the second step while Sterek was attempting to get a hang onto her balance and her walking style. The talons likely upsetted her balance (also because the shoes were too big) as she wobbled from side to side. It was rather clumsy like. The talons moving up and down. McCoy wondered what kind of boots Jim ordered. Were they the automatic type that operated when the toe was pressed against the boot?

McCoy sat down alongside Jim.

"Can you believe she is in kindergarten?" McCoy asked.

"It was only yesterday she learned to roll herself rather than crawling." Jim remarked.

"She almost fell down the stairs." McCoy reminded him.

"She lived." Jim said. "At least Sterie is going to make a name out of herself."

"I second that." McCoy said. "You know. . .  If we keep callin' the child Sterie then she is goin' to legally change her name to that in the future." Jim had a laugh as she landed to her side on the ground. They were living in Iowa, Riverside. On a farm. "I am bein' serious about that. Can you imagine her teacher calling her name out and our little girl not pipping up because she hasn't heard her full name in god knows how long?"

"Bones, you don't need to worry." Jim said. "I am sure she knows her name."

"Yeah, right." McCoy said, with a eyeroll. "Hey, Sterie!"

"Yes?" Sterek asked, waving her arms in the air while standing on the grass.

"What's your name?" McCoy asked.  
  
Sterek raised an bushy slanted eyebrow at the doctor.

"Sterie." Sterek said.

McCoy turned toward Jim giving him the glare.

"No, no, she is just joking." Jim said.

"We both have to call the girl by her real name." McCoy said. "Not my fault she runs around naked."

"She was uncomfortable in her clothes." Jim said.

"All kids are!" McCoy said, placing a hand on his hip then raised an eyebrow leaning to the side. "Were you even like that when you were her age?"

Jim hesitated, considering the question.

"Well,  I suppose I was." Jim said. Jim had a pause.  "Since I did start it. It is appropriate I end it."

"Goddamn right." McCoy said.  
  
"You started calling her Sterie." Jim said.

"How about I start on that when Spock gets home?" McCoy said.

"I agree on that term." Jim said.

Sterek eventually got the hang of walking clumsily. And soon she was hopping, skipping, doing somersaults, and all with these big boots that had talons. McCoy half wondered to himself when did she find the time to learn about it. He could recall her clinging onto their pet Saint Bernard and with him most of the time. Until the dog passed away a few years ago. He had been a rescue who was smitten by Sterek and she was smitten by him. They were always by each others side. Their Saint Bernard was named Beethoven. And the dog drove McCoy nuts. It was Spock's fault they got it. McCoy,Jim, and Sterek waited for Spock. Eventually, McCoy could see a moving gray dot heading in their direction.  McCoy stood up and then so did Jim. Sterek looked over in the direction of the oncoming vehicle. McCoy took Sterek by the hand and brought her over to the mailbox alongside Jim. Sterek could hear the cows in the distance. She hadn't seen her father in a little over a year face to face. The vehicle came to a stop. Jim came speeding over to the driver side door. McCoy saw the door open right above the roof in the style of the Delorian. Spock come out in the nick of time when  Jim just arrived to the side. Behind the door, Jim held his two fingers out for Spock who returned the gesture making the comment, "T'hy'la, would you feel okay with our daughter having a adopted sibling?"

Jim raised an eyebrow as they came from the door that closed on it's own.

"Adoption?" Jim said. "Why?"

"Father." Sterek said, giving the peace out sign instead of the ta'al sign. "Greetin's. Welcome home."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"I see she has adopted some of your speaking style." Spock said.

"No, she hasn't," McCoy said. "She is out back plantin' plants most of the time with Jim after he comes back from work. I only read readin' medical articles articles to Saavik in the morning before I have to drop her off."

"Do not recite a entire paper to your class." Spock said.

"But father--" Sterek said.

"They are too young for that." Spock said. Jim and McCoy were smiling from ear to ear. They had been waiting for this for quite a while apparently.

"No, they are not." Sterek argued argued back.

"There is only four people in your house who will understand a word," Spock knocked on the side of the door."You, me, Jim, Leonard, and your new sister, Saavik."

The door slowly slid open to reveal a curly haired young girl with dark brown eyes staring back at them. Sterek popped out of the group squealing and hopping. The first comment she made was that, "I'M A LITTLE SISTER, YES!" off the top of her lungs. Saavik veered back into the seat bringing her knees close to her chest appearing to be scared. McCoy leaned forward and held a hand out. Jim saw that look on Saavik's face and he knew that one too well.  It brought memories of Tarsus IV back. Jim went to Sterek.

"Hello there," McCoy said. "It's all right. Don't need to be scared."

McCoy understood now why he had been so irritated.

"This is one of my bondmates, Commander Leonard Horatio McCoy." Spock said.

"Spock, don't flatter me with my middle name, that's unsanitary." McCoy said.

"Doctor?" Spock raised his slanted eyebrow.

"Oh, that just slipped,  I was thinkin' of somethin' else like your daughter walks around naked when you're not here and we're goin' to fix that." McCoy said. "Startin' with some positive reinforcement from you." McCoy turned his head toward the little one. She had pointy ears that stood out from her curly mess of hair. She couldn't be more than ten years old. He lowered his hand. "Vulcan?"

"Half  Romulan, half vulcan." Spock said.

McCoy looked over in disbelief leaning away standing upright with Spock.

"You mean. . ." McCoy said,unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes, afraid  I do." Spock said. "She was in Hellgaurd."

"I will get a room ready for her," McCoy said. "You could have called us this visitor was goin' to be stayin' for infinite."

"Then where would the surprise be?" Spock asked, as the human went past him back into the house. Spock turned toward Saavik. "Forgive the doctor for his attempt to reach out to you. He, himself, is not informed.  Come hither."

Saavik unbuckled herself then came out of the vehicle trembling. Her shoes met the ground. She rubbed the shoulders feeling alien to this environment. For so long she was familiar to the wide room of panic, worry, sadness, and despair. And here the environment was nothing like that. It was light and free. She stepped forward coming over to the mailbox. It read, "Historical landmark item: the mailbox" in black ink. She traced along the words Spock had taught to read in. She appear to be tall for her age. She had a thin body stature. Her brown eyes displayed curiosity.

"His. . . torical?" Saavik asked.  

"That it is." Jim said. "Protected under the historical landmark act. Can't be destroyed." He had one hand on the side of Sterek's shoulder. "This is S'chn T'Gai Sterek." Sterek did her attempt at the ta'al sign. "She speaks full sentences and we don't even know why."

"Daddy, yes you do." Sterek said, looking up toward Jim. "Humans don't lie."

"Humans do lie." Jim said.

"She has been listening to Leonard." Spock said.

"He's just doing that to mess with us." Jim said.

"No, he wouldn't." Sterek said.

"This is my other bondmate, Admiral James Tiberius Kirk." Spock said.

"You can call me Jim." Jim said.

* * *

McCoy leaned against the wall watching Spock getting ready to tell a bed time story to Sterek. Saavik had been given a bed time story by Jim and she was fast asleep in the room that once had belonged to  George Kirk Junior. She was fast asleep in the makeshift bed onto her side in a ball. Sterek was in a pink outfit holding onto a teddy bear in her arms. The white sheet ended below her chest. There was another layer to a blue blanket on top of that. Her blue eyes bored into Spock's direction.

"Dad calls you T'hy'la," Sterek said. "What does that mean?"

"It means brother, lover, and friend," Spock said. "That does not pertain to the story."

"Yes, it does," Sterek said. "I want to hear a story about T'hy'la."

"How about I tell you about T'hy'lara instead?" Spock offered.

"T'hy'lara?" Sterek said.

"Plural for more. But they are warriors in this story." Spock said.

"Tell me." Sterek said.

"It started before the time of Surak," Spock said. "Vulcans were not highly logical but irrational, illogical, and there was chaos in that time. Vulcans waged violence over one another. There was a word coined to describe two passionate Vulcans that could not compare to our seven year blood burning. T'hy'la. It was a relationship between two Vulcans. When their conflict was set aside, they bonded, created their offspring through technological means."

"So they had a child made in a tube?" Sterek asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Male bodies were not made to be prepared for childbirth. There was a baby boom generation. The baby boomers raised their young ones, had them bonded at a young age, and defended their honor. Which surprising is what Klingons do except for the bonded part. As they aged, their society changed as well. Before they knew it, their children were grown up having children of their own or beginning to form the Vulcan Science Academy in its earlier forms. It was a 'club' back then."

Sterek giggled.

"And Daddy said Vulcan's didn't believe in club houses." Sterek said.

"For a time, it wasn't made of wood but of rock." Spock said. "Back to our main characters. The baby boomers aged, grew old together, and some didn't stay together that long as a couple to grow old together. Most of those died. But the T'hy'la's who had stayed together never aged. Not even a day. They stopped aging when they were old. Initially it was a mystery why and there were studies done to figure it out."

"Old like you?" Sterek asked.

"I am not old, yet." Spock said.

"You are givin' me a lesson." Sterek said. "Tell me a real story."

"I suppose it is appropriate," Spock said. "One day, a group of T'hy'lara were on their way to their grandchildren. The heat was withstandable. And they were in their heaviest robes yet to keep them cool. We get colder as we age,Sterek, that is why they wear heavy clothes." Sterek did a 'go on' gesture. "They were attacked."

McCoy was finding it awfully cute but then his face paled.

"Father, what do you mean they were attacked?" Sterek asked, frightened.

"Stevik, Sunvit, and Seqit were attacked." Spock said.

"Why?" Sterek said, confused.

"As I said, times were changing." Spock said. "They were going over the sand dunes. Seqit had a knapsack. It was only centuries later after the attacks that they invented the Dustlies." Sterek closed her eyes imagining the scene. "They each appeared to be different. One of them had a long nose, another had a short nose, and one had a normal nose by standards. Two of them had slanted eyebrows and the last didn't have an eyebrows at all. He lost them due to a fight in his childhood. They were the same height. They had a loyal Sehlat that followed them, even though it was not domesticated but wild. They guessed it was alone and abandoned by the pack. It was a old Sehlat that remarkably was fast. So they beast the old Sehlat with remains of food they had after they finished eating. They followed their usual path but one day their path was blocked. So they took the other way which would take them to their children in three days. They arrived to a blocked clearing. A rather gruesome one. There were skeletons of past victories to the sides. Stevik,Sunvit, and Seqit had their backs together taking their blades out. They ordered their Sehlat to stay away. But she was coming regardless."

"Not the Sehlat!" Sterek said.

"And then they pounced." Spock said. "Young,and skilled thieves came out. They didn't care they were attacking elderly. All they wanted was to steal, possibly kill, and then leave with the loot. The once powerful, strong warriors were cowering and whimpering. There were five younger Vulcans in total. At least it was."

"SEHLAT!" Sterek cheered.

"Cheering must be saved for the end, Sterek." Spock said.

"Aww." Sterek said.

"Their Sehlat charged into the attackers. It took only a nerve pinch to subdue it but instead of that they cruelly stabbed at it with their spears," Spock said, as Sterek gulped. "Sunvit was horrified to see what they were doing. With one hand covering his injury he propped himself up picking up a discarded stick. The stinging pain from his injury became background noise.  With the attackers attention on the Sehlat, he in turn stabbed one in the back. His T'hy'lara were furious. It was a logical thing to do but also irrational. Afterwards they chased the remaining thieves away with their injured ones, then they came to tend to their dying friend. Seqit looked his wardrobe to see how badly he had been injured. But, it was not there. Seqit motioned to his mates. They noticed the same thing had happened to them. They were unable to describe this. It was a miracle, they assumed. They turned their attention to the Sehlat. She would not live." Tears were coming down Sterek's cheeks. "They stayed until the Sehlat was dead. They combed her fur, singing a lullaby. At the time, they hadn't figured out a way to put a Sehlat to sleep then."

"What happened next?" Sterek asked.

"They went to their grandchildren, then, after their visit was over. They decided to visit the Vulcan Science Club." Spock said. "They did all sorts of tests back then that compared to us would be cruel but efficient." Sterek frowned. "I will get to the part where you can cheer because this is the end." He held up one finger. "They took in a baby Sehlat that was abandoned. They called him: I-Lak."

"Awww." Sterek said. "So . . . Father,daddy,and dad goin' to outlive me?"

"Negative," Spock said. "You will be the one to outlive us, Sterek."

McCoy left the doorway then went down the hall headed toward their bedroom. Skin immediately healing itself? That would mean he wouldn't need to worry about the two dying on his watch in the future. Which served as a relief. If he died and they didn't, living clear into their hundreds. It was a good idea. Except, Sarek's comment made it seem that living without both bondmates would be undesirable. They would be all right but sad.  McCoy shook the idea out of his mind then came into their shared room. He saw that Jim wasn't in bed. He was likely taking a sonic shower. George Kirk and Winona opted to move to the moon colony and they visited often. They moved there permanently because they believed their grandchild should be able to live in a decent, well twenty-first century house that was perfect. McCoy slid himself into bed into the middle. It was nine thirty-three PM.

McCoy closed his eyes and started to drift off. Then his visual changed to Spock in his current uniform that was red and black with a white shirt underneath. But he was behind a glass wall. In the warp core. McCoy could remember shouting at Spock demanding that he stop it and there could be another way. Scotty was there, too, but looked much older. He watched the  Vulcan basically kill himself for the sake of the ship and the crew. A desperate move from a desperate Vulcan. The Vulcan put the lid back on, then he showed his weak fatigue by coming down to the side of the device. McCoy had seen the damage the radiation had done to the Vulcan's face. His green dead skin on the face. _"Thank you, Scotty!"_ It was Jim's voice over the intercomn. A heavy heart set over him. Informing Jim Kirk. And he made his way to the comn terminal. _"Jim, there is somethin' you should see."_ McCoy awoke feeling something touch his forehead. He saw a blurry light green face at first then it became clear and apparent it was Spock. His Spock was still alive. A smile appeared on the doctor's face.

"What took you two so long?" McCoy asked.

"Saavik complained about a 'beast' sitting on her legs." Jim said.

"And dog panting." Spock added.

"Did she see it?" McCoy asked.

"It is likely her imagination," Spock said. "I have been introducing her to holoprograms of animals recently before we arrived."

"Damn it, men, I told you that dog wouldn't leave!" McCoy said. "Now it makes sense why my shoes are covered in drool."

"We love you,Bones." Jim said.

McCoy had a laugh as he felt Jim's hand travel to the side of his right leg. Spock turned the light off with a switch inside the 21st century house. We can see in the faint moonlight that Jim and Spock had snuggled into McCoy joining hands together over his side. Spock used his free hand to give McCoy a shoulder massage. That felt relaxing to the doctor. He worked at a clinic through the week for approximately three hours and forty-three minutes. He was the one who took care of the house. (And because he couldn't stand around doing nothing but reading new medical articles regarding advancements. And who would take care of the damn plants when Jim isn't there? McCoy. That's who.) Being snuggled against Spock's cool chest made the doctor feel comfortable and more sleepy. Spock stopped his massage feeling the relief from McCoy's end of the bond.

"Spock, were you serious about not commanding another vessel if I am not there with you?" Jim asked.

"I do not kid,Jim." Spock said.

"Shut up and go to sleep, damn it." McCoy said, his eyes closed. "Stop sugarrin' it and put the hatchet down."

There was a brief pause. As though Spock was struggling to understand what kind of metaphor the doctor had used or if it was sleep talk. McCoy could feel the Vulcan's eyes land on his face then away then back and then away and then back again. McCoy could feel Jim's large hand on his shoulder, tenderly, and caringly. Sure, the nights they had together lone and in private when Sterek was not there were vast amounts of treasure to McCoy. McCoy had took time off today from working in the clinic. And Sterek had gotten out of Kindergarten class because her class ended. Chasing after a child who refuses to be dressed was exhausting.

"Then--" Jim started to say but was cut off by McCoy.

"Tomorrow mornin'." McCoy said. "Kids don't wake up that early."

"Good night, Bones." Jim said.

"Good night, Jim." McCoy said

"Good night,Spock."  Jim said.

"Good night, Jim, Leonard." Spock said.

* * *

George Kirk was born in 2203, and he was pushing his age. His son was thirty years younger than he was. Winona and George had decided to go camping with Sterek and Saavik. The three men were going to be spending quality time together under one roof for the first time in a little over ten years, give it or take. The year was 2280. And the star fleet uniform had not changed a bit not even a new addition or change. George was amused. They went through various variations of the gold,blue, and red that it isn't even funny. He could remember when it was a blue two piece uniform with a belt, tucked in, military style. Then it was to the turtle neck like uniforms that had the collar be able to slid down and detached. Then there was the turtle necks that had long sleeves and the turtle neck was a turtle neck.  He watched the uniform change again this time to a golden shirt with a black collar. And black regulation shirts underneath. Then there was the pajama like shirt in the 2270's. Thank god after three years they got rid of it and replaced it with those uniforms. It made Star Fleet seem like a bunch of sleep over parties.

"Grandpa," Sterek called him out. "Look what I caught."

George looked over from the firepit, kneeled down, with a raised eyebrow. His grandaughter was now ten. Saavik, on the other hand, was a sixteen year old attempting to meditate alongside the hovercar. She looked so serene and at peace with her hair up in a braid. Sterek bore resemblance to Spock and Jim,yet she had blue eyes. Which was odd because he didn't know why she had blue eyes and there wasn't anyone in his family that had blue eyes. Spock likely did. In her arms was a  racoon that had a 'help me' look on its face. She had scratches on her arms.

"Sterek, put it back!" George said, getting up. "Put that racoon back where you found it."

"But the racoon is hurt." Sterek said.

"It doesn't look that way." George said.

"It needs a veter-arian."  Sterek said.

"What it needs is for a ten year old to put it back and don't bother it." George said.

Sterek pouted. She acted more  Vulcan than human, safe to say, ever since she turned six all she wanted to be was like her father. But that look on her face was completely human. Her other parents dotted over her and Saavik like family. McCoy had warned George about the fact that they had been experiencing trouble with her coming back with hurt wild animals and ask for the doctor to help it.  He had a rough idea what the doctor had said after the last time it happened, "Darlin', I am a doctor, not a vetenarian."

"It was limping on its front leg." Sterek said.

George sighed.

"Which leg?" George asked.

"The left one." Sterek said.

Sterek noticed there was an small arrow inside the raccoon's leg.

"Okay," George said. "Honey, where are the towels?"

Winona had just came back in fishing gear with her pant legs rolled up, wearing a hat, and her hair was let loose. She had cut it years ago and had been regular taking care of it to make sure it didn't grow long. She looked in great shape for a woman in her seventies. She lowered her fishing rod with her eyes widened staring in the direction of the racoon. She appeared to be terrified looking over in the direction of her husband. She made her way to the hover car then opened the back end and took out a towel. She took out two. She handed a towel to George. Then they closed in on Sterek. One was going to stop the bleeding from her arms and the other was going to grab the racoon. They pounced. Amanda got the racoon into the blanket and George went ahead with applying pressure to the wounds bleeding green. Saavik opened one eye to see Winona running toward the car holding something away from herself like it was some kind of contamination. She got up from the ground using the side of the vehicle as her support.

"Saavik, open the passenger side door and make sure to keep pressure on your sister's arm!" George ordered the hybrid, guiding Sterek into the hover car. Saavik ducked into the vehicle. She had sent a star fleet application this year and was more than eager to join Star Fleet and to follow in Spock's footsteps. She wanted to get her Star Fleet commission as soon as she was able to. "Sterek, please remain calm."

"I am calm." Sterek said.

Sterek's first words were, in order, "Damn it, Jim!" at the age of three. More often than not, it was a phrase she would say in the household and in public. Jim was highly amused, while McCoy was not as happy. And right now, that would be the right time to say it because it was his idea that they go camping together. Saavik darted into the vehicle. George noted to himself to get a backpack leash on her like he did with Jim. Saavik pressed the towel along the vulcan's forearms. The car jolted turning. George was in the drivers seat. The racoon made frightened noises. Winona cooed at the little critter although it wasn't as encouraging and comforting as it should have been when she was panicking. The little critter was whimpering.

"I have no idea what I am doing," Winona said. "How do you comfort a racoon?"

"Sing!" George narrowly missed a deer.

"WHAT DO YOU SING TO A RACOON?" Winona asked.

"ANYTHING, SWEETIE!" George shouted back.

"I NEVER SANG TO A WILD ANIMAL." Winona panicked.

"I DIDN'T EXACTLY ADOPT A GOAT." George shouted back.

"IT WAS A PET GOAT." Winona argued.

"And I am not the one who gave it to Sarek who failed at parenting a goat!" George said.

"Hey, he didn't know goats could easily get afraid." Winona said.

"You said it was a piece of cake." George said.

"I didn't think he would be bad at taking care of a goat, I mean, Winona should have at least looked up how to take care of a goat."  It was a excuse, a perfectly reasonable excuse. "Did he not brag about taking care of a cat one time?"

"It was Winona's cat, and he knew how to take care of it because they have a common ancestor." George said.

"A big aft cat? I don't think so." Winona said.

"Try nekos." George said. "Or werecats."

"Got any ideas?" Winona asked.

"How about . . ." George said. "Burn."

"Jo Dee Massina." Winona said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." George said.

Winona softly sang to the racoon giving it a belly rub. The racoon calmed down and slowed its breathing. George watched the the scenery pass by. The raccoon's eyes drifted to a close. When they reopened, there was a dark scenery around it. The scenery backed away to reveal the racoon in a cage sniffing. A large hand came down then pulled the door forward. We can see the sky is dark asides to the spotlight of the stars.  The raccoon fled into the forest without much of a limp then vanishing into the spotlight. There were sounds of cheering. Our view turned around to display that it was the two humans who had been cheering. George had a hand on Winona's shoulder appear to be relieved.

"Are we going to cook the marshmellons?" Saavik asked.

"You mean marshmellows, dear." Winona said.

"Mister Spock told me they are called marshmellons." Saavik said.

"Can we cook the marshmellons?" Sterek asked.

"Suppose we  should," George said. "Don't tell your father."

"We didn't tell daddy about the time a moose ransacked his library." Sterek said.  "I said that it was the stray cat we took in."

"And the fact that the bird had pooped in McCoy's coffee when he was outside when he was not looking." Saavik said. "We always told McCoy that Jim made it wrong while the doctor was taking a sonic shower."

Winona looked at George.

"Is that why my coffee was always terrible in Riverside when I moved in with you?" Winona asked.

"What?" George said. "Not that aware of." He looked down toward the girls. "Let's go cook some marshmellons."

The group turned away from the forest then returned to their campsite.

* * *

Spock's eyes slowly opened feeling a hand stroking his hair, gently, and it had a pattern to it. Spock purred feeling his nose was not clearing up. He had a headache throbbing in his head. He heard the good doctor hush him from speaking. One brown eye opened to see the scenery. He was in bed with is his head on someones lap. He didn't feel too good. It became apparent to the Vulcan that he was sick. His thoughts wondered over to Saavik and Sterek. Could he have caught the flu from them? He went through his physical interactions with the children. And other people.

"Stop thinkin'," McCoy said. "Bein' sick means you have to let your body relax and rest."

"I do not feel adequate." Spock said.

"Want some plomeek soup?" McCoy asked.

"That would be desirable for the moment." Spock said.

McCoy lifted Spock's head to the pillow then scooted out of bed.

"I'll be right back,darlin'." McCoy said.

"Where is Jim?" Spock inquired.

"Teachin' at the academy," McCoy said. "He takes the hover train home. Remember?"

"Ah." Spock said.

Jim had his hover car in the parking lot. And he usually walked from the train station to the academy from there. Jim made it work with living in Iowa and working in San Fransisco. Hover Trains took three hours to get to Iowa. And in turn it took the same amount of time to get to the academy. They didn't stop for anyone after the train started. It was a special kind that was made in 2260 for five teachers who lived in various states and opted to hold class once per week.They had side jobs along the way to the academy and it was quite fine for them because it was convenient at the time. However there was a problem that arose because of tests and the students were not as versed into the subject. Jim enjoyed teaching the students because he saw potential star fleet officers and young people. He decided to become a professor at the academy because sitting down at a desk had become boring.

McCoy suspected it reminded Jim that his days were over.

And he was spiraling down into depression about his own body image.

"I heard that." Spock said. "Jim is not getting depressed."

"Ssssh, rest," McCoy said. "We will talk about it when you are well again."

"That is logica---" Spock sneezed into a tissue.

"Bless you." McCoy's voice echoed down the hall.

 _T'hy'la_ ,Spock said through the bond with Jim, _you are beautiful just the way you are_.

McCoy rolled an eye.

 _Go to sleep,T'hy'la,_ Jim replied, _and let Bones take care of you_.

 _Fine,husband,_ Spock replied.

Spock briefly closed his eyes, but when he opened them back up he could see the doctor coming in with a tray that had a steaming bowl with a spoon on the side. Spock propped himself up against the back rest of the bed. McCoy likely had Spock under his care and had sent a doctors notice to his colleagues that he wasn't coming in for the next few days. Spock snatched out another tissue. He sneezed into the tissue. McCoy held up the trash can. Spock tossed it into the trash can. McCoy put the trash can alongside the bed then put the tray on the Vulcan's lap. McCoy scooted alongside the Vulcan and wrapped around hand alongside the Vulcan. McCoy had his socks on the side of the bed. Spock looked down to see the plomeek soup staring right back at him with what appeared to be edible pasta in the shape of letters.

"This is not plomeek soup." Spock said.

"Yes, it is," McCoy said. "It was recently invented by a Vulcan. It sure is not chicken noodle soup."

Spock raised a slanted eyebrow.

"You complained about the tomato soup." Spock said.

"That was when we were on the five year mission and we purchased one from the general store," McCoy said. "It was terrible. And it was orange!"

Spock took a sip from the spoon.

"It is delicious." Spock said. "I see why you added the alphabet."

McCoy sighed, out of relief.

"I accidentally put in chicken seasoning." McCoy admitted, as Spock continued to drink it.

Spock lowered the spoon then looked over curiously toward the human.

"But I tasted onions." Spock said.

McCoy paused, considering what he put  in it, then scratched his chin.

"Oh well." McCoy said.  "Computer, play SNL, the parody of the losin' presidential hopeful in 2016."

Spock had a soft laugh as he felt McCoy rubbing his foot under Spock's foot. Spock resumed drinking the plomeek soup and digested the pasta. McCoy soon afterwards took the tray with the dirty dishes. Spock closed his eyes with a sigh. When he opened them again, Spock could see Jim sitting on the edge of the bed in star fleet uniform. Jim was stroking Spock's leg that was covered by the blankets. Jim wore of his usual expressions when he found anything to be adorable or cute.

"Jim," Spock said. "Tissue please."

Jim handed the tissue to Spock.

"Bless you." Jim said, as the Vulcan sneezed.

"How was your class?" Spock inquired.

"Well," Jim said. "There are five male students named Spock in my class."

"Hm?" Spock raised his eyebrow, tossing the tissue into the trashcan.

"But they are from different clans and I have two T'Spocks," Jim said. "I don't know what made a baby boom in Vulcans joining star fleet."  He shrugged. "But that means I have to call their clan names out in class."

"Fascinating." Spock said.

Jim raised an eyebrow back at him.

"What is fascinating about that, Spock?" Jim asked.

"There are many uniters in that room." Spock said.

"Ah," Jim said. "I get it." Spock's name, in Vulcan, meant 'uniter'.

"And that my success made an upsurge of Vulcans being named after me." Spock said.

Jim leaned forward then kissed Spock's forehead.

"You are cute when you are sick." Jim pinched the side of Spock's cheek moving it up and down.

"Tissue." Spock said.

"Aren't you so cute?" Jim asked, as he leaned away then handed the tissue to the Vulcan.

Spock had a tiny sneeze into the tissue. And there was a lot of snot in there for a little sneeze. Spock folded the tissue to cover the snot then had another, high pitched, short sneeze.  Jim held out the trash can for the Vulcan. Spock tossed it in. Jim had that usual look, when he is fascinated, and so hell over heels in love. A loving kind of look.

"I will say the same thing when you get sick." Spock said.

"Aww,my heart!" Jim said.

"There is nothing wrong with your heart, _T'hy'la_." Spock said.

"You pull my heartstrings, Spock." Jim said.

Spock wrapped one hand around Jim's neck with one hand on the human's shoulder then brought him into a kiss. Sometimes Jim, in ways that  Spock could not explain, aroused him when it was the least expected. Spock let go of the man's neck and let him pull back.

"Spock," Jim said. "Do you want me to be sick?"

"Leonard has said that kissing is helpful for the ill to recover." Spock said. "And of course, there is a chance."

Jim smiled.

"Then I guess one of us will be sick by the end of this week." Jim said, then he planted a kiss on the Vulcan's lips then he pulled back. "Be right back. I have to change."

Jim got got up from the bed then took the jacket off placing it on his forearm then went to the drawer. He took out a pair of pants and a long sleeved plaid polo shirt along with a white sleeveless shirt. He went into the restroom and closed the door behind him. The door to the bedroom opened. Saavik entered the doorway holding a pad in her hand with McCoy behind her with one hand on her shoulder.

"Guess who got accepted into the academy?" McCoy asked.

"Congratulations, Saavik." Spock said.

"I will begin in the fall." Saavik said.  She entered the room.  "I would like you and the doctor to be there when I go. If you can be there."

"Oh, he will be there!" Jim shouted from the restroom.

"I will be damned if he doesn't." McCoy said. "Also, since this is a special occassion, guess what I decorated the livin' room as?"

Jim poked his head out.

"Is that why you told me to get in the back door?" Jim asked. "In my own house?"

"Yes." McCoy said.

"He forced me and Sterek to go in with our eyes closed." Saavik said.

"All for good reason." McCoy said. "And put on short sleeves when you go downstairs. Including you, Jim."

"I'll just roll my sleeves up." Jim said, ducking his head back in.

Spock sneezed into a tissue.

"You are gonna love what I did to the apartment." McCoy said.

As it turned out, McCoy had brought the pyramid exhibit to the house by bringing several holo-emitters that were right off the shelves. Spock and Jim didn't know how he got his hands on it. Thinking for Spock hurt with a throbbing headache. The hypospray McCoy applied only made it less bothersome. The amount of detail to the carvings were fascinating. It looked like a mix of Romulan and Vulcan language along with the symbols on the wall. Jim, however, was over excited at the Vulcan symbols. It came to be the best night ever for Saavik with her adopted family.

* * *

Saavik sat in the backseat. Spock and McCoy were in the front. The year was 2281. Jim was giving a lecture to his students about the responsibilities of being a commanding office and what to do when one are thrown in a unexpected situations. As it turn out, there is a lot that he gets to say going on about the pros and the cons. Jim had cancelled class that day due to that arrangement. He looked forward to seeing Saavik in the halls. Or, if possible, witnessing Saavik be assigned to her first starship. The Enterprise was under the command of another captain, who, Jim was unaware of. But he knew Scotty was still on the ship. Scotty adored the Enterprise.

"So," McCoy started. "How does it feel for a seventeen year old like you to be accepted into star fleet?"

"I feel adequate, doctor." Saavik said.

"See?"  McCoy said. "She has gone all formal, you know, like a officer rather than a civilian."

"Leonard," Spock said. "She will likely be a commanding officer rather than a security officer as you are implying. It is highly logical of fine tuning her behavior for the academy."

"I didn't say that." McCoy said.

"I am not interested in the security corps." Saavik said.

"You do not need to say it." Spock said. "Red shirts were discarded."

"Security officers get killed often than not in space," McCoy said. "And she is just a little girl. What if her security team doesn't live lon' enough to protect her?"

"Illogical,Doctor," Saavik said. "I can take care of myself."

"You haven't taken the defense classes I signed you up for."

"I do not need them," Saavik said. "I can perform the nerve pinch."

"Nerve pinch does not solve everything, Saavik." Spock said.

"The admiral told me stories where you did." Saavik said.

"He is exaggerating."  Spock said.

"And Sterek roleplayed with him." Saavik said. "It is the reason why she was taken to the ER due to not awakening and discovering she had a abnormal growth in her left ear." Spock looked over his shoulder appearing to be startled. "The cancer cells were terminated with the doctors help."

"Why did you not tell me?" Spock inquired,looking over toward McCoy.

"At least it wasn't her damn brain," McCoy said. "And telling you about the ears would have worried you about _your_ pointy ears!" Spock had his attention fixated on the doctor. "Jim has a great relative who died of ear cancer. It was highly rare as Sterek's conception and birth was." McCoy had a sigh. "Truth is, Spock, at that time we were dealin' with Beethoven the second Sehlat that died unexpectedly and telling you that? I didn't want to shatter your heart."

"Next time, inform me." Spock

"Oh, I will." McCoy said. "Because you are goin' to be there this time."

"When have I not been there?" Spock asked.

"Sterek's first steps, Sterek's first words, Sterek's first backflip, Beethoven the 1st's death," McCoy said. "Sterek's first tooth getting lost. Listen,Spock, space travel comes with that and  I accepted that part when I first joined Star Fleet. Missed several of my little girl's birthdays helpin' others but is just my passion."

"It was Jim's idea."  Spock said.

"I am not the one complainin' about that!" McCoy said.

"I thought Mister Spock accepted promotion." Saavik said.

McCoy snickered.

"No, Spock refused it, and Jim had to order him to accept it," McCoy said. "By means of some persuasion one night."

"The doctor was not there." Spock said.

"I was visitin' Joanna on Starbase 1 when she was waiting assignment." McCoy said. "My little girl was all grown up."

"Who is Joanna's mother?" Saavik asked. "The last time I had seen Saavik was in the family reunion last year. She did not resemble the admiral but more of the doctor." McCoy became silent.  "She shares some of your characteristics and love for caring others."

"We do not talk about it." Spock said. "It is a personal matter and a dark moment in his life."

"Joanna told me she can't wait to have a sibling serving in space regardless of their age." Saavik said.

"Sterek does not seem like the type to serve in space," Spock remarked. "I can, however, picture her becoming a healer."

"No, she wouldn't," McCoy said. "A dance instructor. Didn't you see her practicin' the dancing videos?"

"Those were exercise." Spock said.

"No,Spock, that was dancing how-to-videos." McCoy said.

They came to a stop along the sidewalk. McCoy parked the vehicle. Saavik picked up her luggage,unbuckled herself, then  tapped on the door. The door slowly slid open. Saavik then scooted out. She saw cadets in their red uniforms taking pictures of themselves with their parents in front of the shuttle. McCoy and Spock came out as well. The two men came to the side of the hover car. Saavik's hair was down on her shoulders. She was a young, slender and pleasing appeal woman. She appeared to be Vulcan in every way not even a bit  Romulan. She was in her red and white uniform with the star fleet badge on the chest. She came out with her luggage.

"Will you be there for my Kobyashi Maru test?" Saavik inquired.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Saavik," McCoy said. "Not even your aunts and uncles."

"Technically, I am not related to the crew of the Enterprise." Saavik reminded them.

"You are family," Spock said. "That is all that matters."

Saavik nodded.

"Understood, captain." Saavik gave the Vulcan salute. "I will see you during the holidays."

McCoy smiled then he held his hand out and attempted to make the hand sign only--

"Damn arthritis." McCoy cursed to himself, then he lowered his hand shaking it to his side.  "How about a good luck?"

Spock was easily amused by the doctors reply.

"Live long and prosper." Spock said.

Saavik lowered her hand.

"Take care of the admiral and the doctor." Saavik turned away then headed toward the doors.

"Go Saavik!" McCoy cheered. "You can go through it! Don't listen to any nay-sayers!"

The doors opened before Saavik  then she went inside the shuttle. She sat next to a woman who was reading a pad lacking her luggage. She had a small dimple on the side of her face. McCoy held his two fingers out. They spent six years raising Saavik in the Vulcan way while raising their one and a half vulcan daughter the human way. It was a lot easier than raising their actual daughter. Spock reciprocated. McCoy could feel pride swelling in his chest. He felt good about himself. He can face the next few years with Sterek in the house.

"You are very energetic." Spock said.

"Wouldn't you be?" McCoy asked, head turned toward the Vulcan. "We have one more child to raise."

"I trust it will go smoothly." Spock said.

"It is your turn to be the protective father." McCoy said.

McCoy returned into the vehicle coming to the driver side. Then he almost stopped, attempting to make the ta'al sign again. Looking down his hand. " _Do you believe you can live with arthritis, doctor?_ " Sarek had asked that question over eleven years ago. The proper question should have been: " _Do you believe you can live with arthritis forever,doctor?"_ McCoy  returned into the vehicle. Was he getting older faster than these two men? He was fifty-four years old. He looked at the review mirror seeing his face staring back at him. He could see new lines that hadn't been there eleven years ago. He rubbed his chin then shook his head and entered the vehicle. He had gotten rid of the beard a few years ago and returned to using the standard beard suppressor. He had to purchase it himself. He was so pampered on the Enterprise because they had free beard suppressors. He got into the vehicle then buckled himself up.

"Is there something bothering you, doctor?" Spock inquired, placing one hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Gettin' old," McCoy said. McCoy looked over toward the Vulcan. "Was it really that along ago we were that youn'?"

"Negative," Spock said. Taking his hand off the human's shoulder. ""We are as healthy and efficient the day we met."

"You're a Vulcan." McCoy said.

"Half Vulcan." Spock said.

"Wait a hundred years and tell me if you are not bothered gettin' old," McCoy said, as the drivers side door slid down.

"We were older than her, but younger." Spock said. His passenger door closed.  "Did you hear that the Sulus and Mister Chekov are going on a trip to one of the most dangerous planets known in the quadrant?"

"No," McCoy said, tapping on the start button. "But it sounds very unlike them to go there."

"I believe they went there to avoid someone." Spock said.

"Or to trap a stalker," McCoy said. "Earth, from what I read, is the equivalent of outer space Australia. That other planet is probably covered in amazon forests, hills, mountains, pastures, and lakes."

"That it is," Spock said. "Would you like to go there when Sterek has gone to become a physician of some type?"

"That's not a romantic get away." McCoy said.

"Jim has been wanting to go camping somewhere new." Spock said. "Somewhere we have not camped before."

"So not in Yosemite?" McCoy asked, as he headed back on the road heading toward the house. "Like last time?"

"Last time you got sick." Spock reminded him.

"That was over a hot dog." McCoy said.

"Not any ordinary hot dog," Spock said. "It was a sausage hot dog."

McCoy laughed.

"Fine, Spock," McCoy said. "But what else did Yosemite do to you?"

"It trembled." Spock said.

"And?" McCoy asked. "Did the statues on the mountain scare you?"

"No," Spock said. "The sight of a naked human strolling through the scenery blindsided me. It is greatly disturbing that we have yet to bring these creatures to society."

"'Well,Spock," McCoy said. "They are our close ancestors who have evolved differently. Let nature take her course."

"I preferred not to and attended the manhunt for this beast," Spock said. McCoy raised an eyebrow. "I was not at my studies on the Lunar Colony Base and instead making sure they caught these advanced humans. We only caught two adolescents. The parents were never found."

"What happened to the children?" McCoy asked.

"I ensured they were sent to a fellow scientist who had more patience than I and willing to civilize two children, and study them as they aged," Spock said. "The reports from that study have been remarkable as of late. They are close to their teens at the moment."

"Okay, scaredy cat," McCoy said. "We will go camping at Riles Four."

* * *

Sarek was in meditation when he heard Amanda and Winona approaching the meditation room. He had long ago gone to know their footsteps. Winona's pace was different as her footsteps were different. It was unable to be pinned down in terms of sounds. Sometimes she sounded like a woman walking. Other times it sounded like a man was walking instead. Amanda had confident striking and soft footsteps. George's footsteps were heavy and they never changed while walking by Winona's side. Sarek opened one eye to see the two women side by side. Winona held a small vase in her arms. There was a solemn look on Winona's face. Sarek opened his other eye then got up on his feet.

"Greetings, Winona," Sarek said. "Wife, what brings her here?"

"George." Amanda said.

Sarek approached the two women with a look of confusion. Then he saw that grief stricken look in her eyes.

"He wanted you to take his ashes to Mount Sela and dump it near the nearest Sehlat pack." Winona said.

Sarek raised his eyebrows.

"That is unproductive to be added to his will." Sarek said.

Winona smiled.

"It was either dump his ashes in the academy garden or give it to a bunch of seniors to pull a prank at the bar." Winona said. "He wanted it to be somewhere Jim would not consider of visiting to talk to him. Something original."

"As the phrase goes," Sarek said. "He is a little shit."

Winona nodded.

"He knew you would understand." Winona said.

Amanda rubbed Winona's backside.

"Sarek will take care of it." Amanda said. She turned her head in the direction of her bondmate. "Won't you?"

"Affirmative." Sarek said, nodding his head.  "I grieve with thee."

Our perspective dived behind his backside and then saw the scenery transition once the camera went past his backside.  Sarek saw a herd of Sehlats lazing around the scenery. He parked the dirtbike with Amanda behind him. Sarek got off the dirt bike then opened the pocket side of the transport. The vase was on its side closed by a lid. There was a star fleet symbol bronzed on it.  Should he keep it after discarding the contents? Sarek's method of taking care of his lifeless body would be to take it to the tombs along with the other proud members of his family. Sarek slowly took the vase out of the pocket. Sarek sighed.

"I used to think George would have been the one to outlive me." Sarek admitted.

"Sarek," Amanda said. "George isn't the kind of man to follow expectations."

"He excelled in science." Sarek said. "Do you remember the time he made a lathe?"

Amanda nodded.

"That was to prove any of his surroundings could become weapons in the name of science." Amanda said.

"Fortunately he was on a out door test on Declais Six." Sarek said. He looked at the vase feeling long the bronzed letters. He remembered coming to the Embassy. It was logical to choose then what kind of person can help him get adjusted to Earth's culture because why not?  It became logical to him that he had to chose people that were roughly his age in human years rather than Vulcan years. Fresh and rick black hair. Unfortunately, there was a steaming angry woman, a ton strong man who was a gentle giant, and the patient one. "He never let me down once I informed him my exact age."

"He called you an asshole." Amanda said, fondly.

"No," Sarek said. "It was, 'Shit, you look like a immortal good looking ass ass from Buffy'."  Sarek stepped aside from the dirt bike. "George had what was coming to him afterward." He held his two fingers out for Amanda and she returned the gesture. "Though, I recommend we start making our wills."

"Sarek,Sarek," Amanda said. "Why would we do that when we are still in our prime?"

"We cannot avoid it forever." Sarek said. "I will outlive you."

"But you are not going to lose me now,ashayam." Amanda said, sending comfort to the Vulcan through their bond.  She slid off the dirt bike then she interlocked her arm with Sarek. "Lets go dump our friend."

Sarek bowed his head.  Then they walked together to a wide patch that was close to the Sehlats. They were an inch taller than the domesticated breed. And their cubs were pressed against their fur appearing to be adorable. These animals reminded Amanda of I-Chaya. The old Sehlat was an active Sehlat when Amanda first came over to Vulcan. And then age took her toll. they looked so beautiful with their cat like ears, bear like face, lion tail, and all. Sarek slid his arm out of Amanda's grip.  Sarek took the lid off the vase then handed it to Amanda. Sarek saw the nearest pile of black rounded excrement. Sarek walked right over to it then came to a stop a few meters. He tipped the vase forward letting the contents fly out. The white pieces of sand and bone was carried down. Eventually nothing was falling out of the vase. Sarek turned it upside down to ensure it was in fact empty. It was empty.

"George would be proud of you." Amanda said.

"Withstanding the stench would be a reward for him." Sarek noted.

"I will call Winona when we get back." Amanda said.

"That is preferable, wife." Sarek said.  

Sarek froze seeing George leaning alongside a Sehlat, smiling, back at  the Vulcan with hands in his pockets. George was not in Star Fleet uniform. He had a unique strong build with large arms. He appeared to be close to his thirties. Sarek was holding the vase in his free hand. George then took one hand out and straightened himself with a smile giving the ta'al sign. Sarek then watched George walk away vanishing before his eyes.  George walked away from the herd. It seemed as though they didn't hear George walking away. Sarek turned away from where George had stood experiencing a emotion that he hadn't come across in some time now. That emotion was highly illogical. Or he must be losing his emotional control when dumping the remains.  Sarek reeled in his self control. He would need meditation over this.

"Let's go home, husband." Amanda said.

* * *

McCoy lunged forward, panting. He had experienced another nightmare. But this time the ship was being attacked. He had gone to engineering to make sure if everyone was all right. Scotty was on the floor with a injury on his forehead. And there were others too. So many young people were injured or in the middle of dying. The attacks had sent the _Enterprise_ rocketing back and forth, the lights trembling, and the name Khan  repeating itself over and over and over in his mind. It's all because of Khan. Why was he dreaming about that? It was the same scenery that lead to Spock's death. Because he had been dreaming about the circumstance for what seemed like months.

McCoy briefly closed his eyes calming himself.

 _It's all right,_ McCoy told himself, _everyone is fine_.

McCoy looked over in the direction of Spock. He combed his hands through the Vulcan's hair. It was 2285. He heard Spock's purring. His hair was messy. Spock was on his side. Jim snuggled into McCoy's side. McCoy looked over in the direction of the younger man. Jim looked well for his age. Was it four or three? McCoy sometimes said Jim was four years younger or three years younger to keep everyone guessing how far apart in age the men were. Jim was fifty-two years old.  Spock was fifty-five years old. McCoy was fifty-eight years old. McCoy remembered having to be there when Jim's father died. Winona  was remarkably still alive which perplexed many how she was striding onwards. McCoy stopped stroking Spock's hair. How would he comfort Jim if Spock died on them? They would grieve together but never become immortal and live a mortal life. But for Jim, without his other half, that would be devastating.

McCoy had to bail Winona out of jail because she got into an argument with someone and a fight broke out. This person was twenty years less her age and she didn't give no shit giving them a black eye, a cracked rib, and a swollen left cheek. It could have been worse if a certain Sarek had not come in and applied the nerve pinch to the victim. It was a surprise to everyone to find Sarek even more to Winona. Sarek refused to be the one to bail her out so it was McCoy who had to watch them share an argument (More so of an argument from Winona's side and Sarek didn't display emotion. Amanda was waiting in the hover car or so McCoy heard) and Winona stormed off. McCoy saw Sarek with that familiar sad expression in his eyes. That looked from the Vulcan's eyes when he saw the human was looking his direction. An emotionless mask replaced the emotional one. Sarek had become emotionally compromised, McCoy considered.

McCoy looked over to see the time.

Not even three damn thirty.

McCoy rolled an eye then slid himself down into bed. Jim's hands wrapped themselves around McCoy's waist with his head along the doctor's shoulder. Jim was the shortest of the group. He could have been defined a dwarf if they were not real but that was too ridiculous to compare his height with. He wasn't that short. McCoy closed his eyes. McCoy placed his hands on Jim's backside. He didn't like waking up in the middle of the night. That just made him even more irritable. At the clinic he was working at, he worked with the prosthetic department rather closely because there were a influx in skin eating bacteria that resulted in amputations occurring as of late. Everything was all good otherwise. Living with his two best friends, his two aging husbands, the people of his life. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

_"I don't want to lose the two of you, again!" McCoy cried, in a bear hug with two people. His hands felt the backsides where they were placed which was a type of fabric he couldn't pin down. Sweaters?  McCoy felt overwhelming joy, physical exhaustion, and relief. But what McCoy was seeing was pitch black. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.  
_

_"Leonard?" It was Spock's voice. "What is the matter?"_

_"Bones, what do you mean?" Jim's voice sounded older. It was different with that staccato voice. McCoy was sure of it. "You never lost us." He was concerned. The comment felt true but in many ways it was a painful reminder of something else. He could feel tears coming down his cheeks. His legs felt like they had collapsed to the ground with the two men. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted._

McCoy awoke with panic on his face. He felt his cheek for tears. There was none. The year was 2286. McCoy took a sigh reminding himself it was only just a dream.  He surveyed his surroundings. He was on the bed. There was a closet close to the bathroom. He looked over to see that Spock was sitting down on the side of the bed in the middle of reading a book in Star  Fleet uniform. There was a red stripe that lead down his black pants. His legs were one over the other. McCoy's shoulders had relaxed. There were Vulcan and human decorations. Jim had talked about moving near to the academy and selling the house to a young couple who could keep up with the horses. Jim loved the horses. Spock adored them. McCoy not so much. He preferred walking over the riding and it just was not his style. McCoy had to agree with them. They were going to sell the house after their short term training cruise and go to San Fransisco together. Sterek had moved in with Amanda recently to continue her studies in Vulcan healing.

"Good morning, honey." Jim poked half way out the door way brushing his teeth without a shirt.

McCoy looked over to see it was partially sunlight. Seeing Jim mere feet away from him served as comfort for the doctor. They were going to have a party after the short term trip on the _Enterprise_ and then go their separate ways, again. Scotty wouldn't leave the _Enterprise_ , he was almost bound to the starship. If McCoy didn't know better he would have thought the scottsman was living inside the _Enterprise_ rather than on planet. Scotty loved the _Enterprise_. Likely more than Jim did, the doctor suspected. Scotty defended her honor when it came to insults and fought for her. McCoy turned his head away from the Vulcan.

"Mornin' Jim," McCoy said, as he slid himself out of bed. Landing on the floor with a thump. "Damn it." McCoy got up with a grumble. "What a bad way to start a trainin' course." Honestly, he was not quite awake. But he could smell sweet tea laid on the counter alongside the bed. "Jim, how are you with returnin' to our old friend?"

"I feel excited." Jim said. "And thrilled to return to the old girl."

"It has nearly been two decades since we were assigned to the _Enterprise_." Spock noted.

"Feels like yesterday I left her." Jim said.

McCoy took out his new uniform from a black square box under the bed that Star Fleet had sent days earlier. The light blue long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck. The black pants. The red,black, and white uniform. He got out the socks and the briefs. It was quite fantastic. The fabric was soft.  He could see himself wearing this uniform in the field. The blue shirt would serve as highlight to his baby blue eyes. The uniform itself would make someone look up to see the face because it was so bright  and cozy appearing. McCoy entered the bathroom where we see Jim's eyes trailing on his female thin like figure. Our scenery changed going through the doorway into a hangar. The three men were in uniform. McCoy had his arms locked behind his back alongside Jim and beside Jim's otherside was Spock. He was excited, just to see the old girl again.

"Can you believe they have a problem with the transporter?" Jim asked.

"I can believe it." McCoy said.

"This will never catch on." Spock said.

"What exactly won't catch on, Mister Spock?" Jim asked.

"This," Spock said. "Taking a shuttle to the starship."

"The hoverboard parade caught on." Jim said.

"That was for gay pride, admiral," Spock said. "It took numerous adjustments for the hoverboards to fly above the pavement as their fictional counterpart. Solar energy was discovered to be used for hoverboards in 2027 after an accident."

"Sounds like you used a hoverboard when you were a child." McCoy said.

"That I did not," Spock said. "I researched hoverboards for my school project." They came to a stop once they saw the name of the shuttle. "Ah, the Galileo."

"Brin' back good memories Spock?" McCoy asked, slapping the backside of the Vulcan. "When your pointed ears turned green when we discussed fuel."

"My ears did not turn green, doctor." Spock replied.

"I like the new design." Jim remarked seeing the door was open. He had a warm smile on his face. "Oh look, they have the windshield cleared up." The two men followed after the captain into the shuttle. "Just look at the lack of seats--Hey Scotty!"

"Admiral!" It was Scotty's voice.

Jim and Scotty shared a hug when Spock and McCoy entered the shuttle pod. The two men broke their hug off. It had been a little over six months the last time they had seen each other. Scotty was adamant during the five year mission that by the 2280's he would have a mustache. Scotty tried to grow out the mustache during the five year mission but the appeal made him look older. Scotty straight up shaved it off after seeing pictures of men older than him with mustaches. With a mustache, Scotty did look good for his age at the age of sixty-five.

"I  did nae expect tae see you here." Scotty added.

"I am not exactly the type to sit back on Earth when my husbands are up there." Jim said.

"Saavik is goin' tae love this." Scotty said. "And I have a big fan of yours who would love tae meet you."

"Hm?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Found on a planet called Altamid by Captain Decker." Scotty said. "Her name is Jaylah. She is in engineerin'."

"I look forward to meeting this young woman." Jim said. The door to the shuttle pod closed. "Wait a second. Are you talking about the same planet Krall told us in the last mission we had before turning around to Federation?"

"That planet." Scotty said.

"Poor girl." McCoy said. "We should have checked it out before returnin' to space dock."

Scotty set the console to the destination. The shuttle craft lifted up into the air then turned around and flew out of the hangar. McCoy could see space dog clutched around a faintly familiar figure.  The ship came further and further through the atmosphere until it was out in space. There was gasps in the room. The _Enterprise_ looked different. She obviously had been refit quite well. He could see the resemblance between the old model and the newer model. He experienced nostalgia. McCoy wrapped one hand around Spock's shoulder. The last time he had seen her from this view it was from Starbase 1 in 2266. Coming back now to the _Enterprise_ , it felt like a second homecoming.

"She looks beautiful." Jim said. "How long have you been captaining her, Scotty?"

"Six years." Scotty said. "Captain Decker said he based his promotion over the message you left on the chair."

"I am glad he took my advice." Jim said.

"The _Enterprise_ looks excellent for her age." Spock said.

"That she does," Scotty agreed. "Though, the engineers of the _Excelsior_ have been making fun of her because she doesn't have transwarp."

"Transwarp?" McCoy said,looking over toward Scotty. "Is it that dangerous?"

"They  think they have got it down tae a science." Scotty said. "But I highly doubt that. I have declined their requests to refit engineerin' into transwarp friendly. She doesn't need another upgrade."

"I agree." Jim said. "She is fine just the way she is."

"Jaylah will be waitin' in shuttle bay." Scotty said. "And she calls the _Enterprise_ her  house so dae nae be surprised."

"Fascinating." Spock said. "She lived in a starship most of her lifetime?"

"The _USS  Franklin_." Scotty said, as the shuttle pod went into shuttle bay.

"Are you tellin' us that the _Franklin_ was there the whole time?" McCoy asked, shocked.

"Yes." Scotty said.  

"A hundred years worth of history and relics of their time," McCoy said. "Is that what we would be?"

"I do not believe so, Doctor." Spock said.

Scotty directed the shuttle craft into the parking space. The side door to the shuttle craft slowly slid up. McCoy let go of the Vulcan's shoulder. Then interior of the shuttle bay was lined with shuttles in cubby like holes. It reminded McCoy of the rough draft installation of shuttle bay he had read on a pad regarding starship design. He studied them after being given his star fleet commission. He knew the inside and outside of the _Enterprise_ and ten other starships. He liked to be damn prepared for anything. Such as a mutiny, invasion, destruction of the entire ship, escape routes,and ways he could increase his chances of survival with other possible patients. Including taking short cuts to shuttle bay.  He could see the walkway leading to the shuttles.

Scotty was the first to exit.

Then Jim.

Next was Spock.

And last McCoy.

But  McCoy momentarily froze seeing Jaylah once he came to the last step. He recognized the black and white woman from his dreams. Her aged light blue eyes boring back at him. She had her hair up in a bun. And her arms were locked behind her back. He remembered her laid on the floor on her side with her face covered in a long burn. She was in a matching uniform like Scotty was. She appeared to be in her late fifties. It was momentary. The dream was going to happen. It wasn't a dream. It was a premonition. It dawned on McCoy that Jim could lose Spock on this cruise. The thought of Spock dying brought McCoy back to reality. It also disturbed him.

"This is Bones," Jim said. "Doctor McCoy,my husband."

"Hello, Bones." She freed one of her hands then held it out toward the man.

"Hello, Jaylah." Bones shook her hand. He felt a scar on the palm of her hand that hadn't quite healed. It felt like a old battle scar. "You call the _Enterprise_ home too?" There was a shine to her eyes. Youthful, and bold. "So do I."

"This is a beautiful house." Jaylah said, as McCoy let go of her hand.

"You don't find a flyin' house everyday."  McCoy said. "The Wizard of Oz logic doesn't happen every day."

"Actually," Spock said. "In the late 20th century there were known occurrences of houses being lifted above the ground, then moved, and left intact." 

"Of course there was." McCoy grumbled.

A young man came to Scotty's side.

"Doctor McCoy?" The collar of his shirt was blue. He had to be a cadet in training in xenobiology.

"This is Cadet Chad!" Scotty said. "And he is your sidekick."

"I don't need sidekicks." McCoy said.

"In Sick Bay, you do," Chad said. "I seem to recall in one of the five year mission that a litter of sapient hero fighting cats seemingly attacked you and you were in pretty bad shape according to Captain Chapel's log."

"I had to agree with Mister Scott's decisions." Spock said.

 "I have been instructed by our resident engineer to guide you to sick bay." He had his hands together, pinching them, and fidgeting in general. "It is a honor to be in your presence."

"Let's get your fanfare over and let me tell you that what they say about me bein' romantic with polywater intoxication is a lon' no good, categorically incorrect myth." The cadet followed after the doctor. "If anythin' that was Mister Spock!"

Jim and Scotty laughed as the two vanished from their sight through the doors.

"Actually, I was curious about the sex pollen."  Chad said.

"Despite its name, no one had sex, damn it." McCoy said. "I don't know why it sticks."

"It makes everyone happy as I recall."  Chad said.

"Do you have the newer refit designs of the _Enterprise_?" McCoy asked. "I have to know my life savin' path."

"That we do." Chad said.

* * *

McCoy knew the exact moment when to go down to engineering. Down to the warp core. It was right on cue that it happened. McCoy made his choice hours ago. Sick Bay was larger than it had been before. The technology around the room had improved in terms of space and mobility. Shame he wouldn't be there to further test it. If only they had designed Sick Bay this way instead of making it so damn small. He had time to instruct a few cadets how to care for a patient inflicted with a abnormal disease. That was before fate decided to make a call.

"Sir--"

"Doctor, please."

"Doctor, how did you handle having a blind Vulcan?"

"He was temporary assigned to sick bay."

"No, doctor, you didn't answer the question."

"As I do with everyone who can't see," McCoy said. "I worry my butt off and make sure they are able to go round." McCoy looked from the holographic body of the patient. Chad was jotting down notes on his pad and so were other cadets. "Now, if I played a simulation for you. All of the practice you participated goes out the window."

The cadets raised their heads up.

"Pardon?" The Andorian,Larg'ess, asked.

"You can't expect the unexpected." McCoy said.  He turned away then took out a card. "Now," McCoy held the green card. "This is what you are probably goin' to be facin' in the next few years on  a starship alone." He placed it into a long wide hole. "Computer,activate holoprogram."

The current holoprogram was replaced by a scarred and heavily individual earning gasps.

"Oh my god." Came a few of the human's comments.

"This patient is alive." McCoy said. "She is inflicted with heavy doses of radiation. What do you do with a radiation riddled patient?"

"We would put them into the tube to remove the radiation from their cells." Larg'ess said.

"But no one would be able to live to be taken there. Radiation is quite deadly." A smile grew on the doctor's face. "Any attempts to save her would fail."

"She is alive, is she not?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, but not for long." Larg'ess said.

"I have to agree with Cadet Larg'ess." Chad said.

McCoy pressed pause on a machine that kept the holoprogram active. The holoprogram froze. Her chest stopped in mid breath. McCoy walked over to the side of the biobed. There were shapes of gills on the sides of her necks. The outline of scales could be seen. Half of her skin was gray and some of it was a shade of dark gray on the dead skin. She was not covered by any kind of fabric. She had small fins on the side of her arms. Her fingernails were not there.

"This holoprogram is based off a real livin' person who went through this scenario." McCoy said. "She was a unusual person. She had gills. Her name was Hannah.  She claimed she was from Earth." He had his arms folded as he leaned against the side earning laughs. "She was part of the deep sea squad that made sure the underwater colonies were in order and their conflicts did not escalate. You could say she was the aqauwoman of the sea. She claimed to made by humans. She claimed to be a hundred forty years old when she looked thirty-five." He looked over. "There was an accident."

They were browsing their pad searching for the file.

"Actually, her name Andrea Hannah Creek." McCoy said, turning his head away from the woman. "No one knew how to treat her. She hadn't come to a doctors office in her lifetime. So they did the basic with what they had. She was found by a Vulcan, his name was Mestral, at engineering. He was the oldest Vulcan known to have invented the Velcro. Somehow she was still breathing. It is a damn miracle she didn't die instantly. Vulcans refused to help because it was our fault. We made her. So the medical team attempted to decontaminate her. They used cold water." He paused, briefly. "They managed to stop the radiation from spreadin'. They couldn't find any relatives for damaged bone marrow."

The cadets attention returned to the nude body.

"You know this was a classified case because they didn't want the public to know they broke their own rules and made someone die because of it," McCoy said. "Partially why scientists stopped meddlin' with genetic splicin' and creatin' new types of humans that were not super. She was average except for breathin' underwater. She had two children both of whom went missin' after her death. She used to be someone's little girl. She was raised by two scientists who loved her dearly. And those responsible for her creation either left star fleet or had tragic accidents."

There was silence in the room.

"Then why does she have a holoprogram?" Larg'ess asked.

"Because this is the 23rd century," McCoy said, as he leaned off the biobed. "What makes it so so difficult to understand anythin' is possible."  The doctor slowly shook his head activating the holoprogram. "Now, she is an aquatic humaniod person." He turned his attention toward the cadets. "What could we do now that we couldn't do then?"

A cadet cleared their throat.

"It depends what kind of fish she was mostly spliced from." A dwarf sized cadet said.  "We have advancements to save fish from near death that have been infected with medium dosed radiation."

McCoy smiled.

"A great white shark."  McCoy said.

"But that is extinct." Larg'ess said.

"Wait, there is some relatives of it on Riles Four within the ocean." The dwarf cadet said.

"But they are not great white sharks."  Chad said.

"It is close enough," The dwarf cadet said. "We can remove some of the radiation by the urine."

"She doesn't have urine." Chad said.

"Maybe she does." The dwarf cadet said. "Some holoprograms can surprise you."

"Oh come on, it is not like they can right up become human and organic." Chad said.

"I have to disagree with that." Larg'ess said. "There is some studies going into it at the moment regarding the possibility of making holoprograms the ability to have body functions."

"Doctor," the dwarf cadet said. "Can it be possible that we can repair some of the damage done by the radiation and replace the interior organs?"

McCoy rubbed his chin.

"That is a good question," McCoy said. "But makin' a holoprogram get donated holographic organs could work."  He shrugged. "I have never saved a holoprogram before. I shouldn't be asked about that."

Jim had come into the room while leaning against the wall watching McCoy's class.  The large group of cadets were throwing ideas at each other. It was a grand old time in his sick bay. It reminded him of the time he saw a bunch of homeworld natives bickering how to solve a problem when Jim and the landing party had one that could go under the prime directive and not be treated as a god. Then again, they were dressed like the natives at that point. It reminded McCoy of the time his father was ordering some nurses in the clinic to get certain medicine for a patient and a nurse had another way of helping the patient. McCoy joined the captain leaving the group to their devices. The dwarf cadet went over to the computer then started to ceate another program. McCoy wasn't paying attention to that right now. It didn't matter when the simulation was swarming with cadets.

"Is that a real holoprogram?" Jim asked.

"Yes, and maybe not." McCoy said. Jim looked over. "I took some liberties to exaggerate her species and internal biology."

"You old rascal." Jim said.

McCoy looked over toward Jim.

"I learned from the best." McCoy said.

"When are you going to tell them that this won't ever happen?" Jim asked.

"Having to treat a radiation riddled body is highly likely in space," McCoy said. "No one can hear your screams, your pattern being thrown into space and never comin' back together, as I told you before space is a silent deadly disease. I feel they should be prepared for this."

"We did have a few officers who were inflicted by radiation in our five year mission." Jim said.

"Yes," McCoy said. "Some of them died and some of them lived." He sighed. "Jim, I am sorry your birthday has to be spent on a trainin' cruise."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Jim asked. "This is the best birthday I have had in years."

McCoy seemed relieved.

"I love you, Jim." McCoy said.

"Love you, too." Jim said.

"When Spock's shift is over, we have a surprise for you, in the mess hall," McCoy said. "You are goin' to love it. And it is my personal gift to you."

"You and Spock usually hold a few of the best birthdays  I had in my life." Jim said.

"I want this to be memorable."  McCoy said. "Because afterwards is a entirely different story with you and me. Spock is playin' the chaperone for the cadets who are not supposed to be drinkin'."

Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Spock?" Jim said. "As a chaperone?"

"He agreed with it." McCoy said. "Besides, Spock  will have his turn afterwards with you."

"I have to say that sounds better than watching holovids without you." Jim said.

"I got some Vulcan hand porn holovids." McCoy said. Jim's eyes boggled. "Spock doesn't know about that part." He winked at the admiral. "I intend for it to be the most unexpected night Spock would have with you."

"Bones, you didn't have to do that." Jim said.

"Suck his fingers." McCoy said.

"Doctor." Jim faked a look of disbelief as he saw a grinning expression on the doctor's face.

"We never do that these days but then it is your birthday."  McCoy reminded Jim.

Jim thought about it with his eyes looking toward the right looking back.

"True." Jim said, after awhile.

"Doctor McCoy!" Larg'less called.

Jim let go of McCoy's hand. Jim beckoned the doctor back to his studies. McCoy was concerned about Jim. He had been not acting himself lately. This birthday gift to Jim was to help raise his spirits. So that if McCoy did die, the man would be able to remember the good times rather than the bad. Being immortal was for the people who wished to live forever. Perhaps these bedtime stories were just a grain of salt. Sarek believing in fairy tales which was entirely unlike a Vulcan. He pushed the thoughts away when he saw what the cadets had just done.

Jim left the room.

"I am impressed,"  McCoy said. He knew he was preparing this class for what they may see in a few hours. He knew it. And they would have to deal with his recovery if his immortality kicked in. The burns had began the process of healing clearing away the sight of burns and scar tissue. "Whose idea was it to treat the burns first and manage the water out take?"

"I,Doctor." Chad said.

"And mine." The dwarf cadet said.

"Cadets," McCoy said. "This is exactly what you will be facin'. And you apply some thinkin' to it."

"You faced this everyday during your assignment on the  Enterprise?" A human female cadet asked.

"Not every day but close enough." McCoy said. "I would have saved her life but differently. You are all miracle workers and this was a piece of cake compared to what is out there." The cadets were jotting down on their padds. "I expect to see you in 0900 for our next class."

"Si--"

"It's doctor."

"Doctor, what about the time you sterilized a tribble. How did you do that?"

* * *

McCoy was kissing along Jim's neck  with his legs wrapped around the man's waist. Jim was laughing, enjoying  the activity, and they were quite in bliss. McCoy sent a message via bond to Spock, " ** _Your turn is comin', hobgoblin._** " In return he received amusement through the bond. Spock was captaining the Enterprise for the time being. It had been two hours since McCoy's class had ended. And little over an hour since a group of cadets asked Jim about his adventures aboard the USS Enterprise. They asked about nearly everything. McCoy was relieved that they could have this time alone. McCoy fell to the side on the bed  and his legs had unwrapped from Jim's waist. Jim turned around then crawled to  the side of the doctor. McCoy was sometimes surprised how tall he looked when sitting on the bed. He tenderly wrapped his hands around McCoy's penis.

"This is my birthday, after all," Jim said "My turn to suck."

"Go ahead." McCoy said.

Jim slid McCoy's penis into his mouth then started to suck on it, naturally,  McCoy's hands stroked the backside of  the admiral. He was enjoying the sensation. Jim's hands were on the man's thighs tapping along the side.  McCoy rubbed the pattern of  a circle on the man's backside. A moan escape Jim sliding his mouth off the doctor's penis. It was hard and red. He leaned forward to kiss the doctors neck. McCoy had a light hearted laugh feeling the man lips on his shoulder that became sucking. McCoy rubbed his penis against Jim's penis. McCoy closed his eyes feeling right with the world. Well, as it was, of course the world was right.  He opened his eyes once more to see the empty doorway to their shaded quarters. Spock respected McCoy's mental privacy and so did Jim. When having children in the house, keeping a active sex life was worrying. Worrying for McCoy, because Sterek could always run in when they least expect her. Fortunately, for Jim, holding McCoy and touching him just made admiral feel whole again and intimate enough. He could feel Jim's hands stroking his thigh. He had a moan. It reminded him of when they went down a water slide together having fun holding onto each other on a single raft. Then he came. Jim took a wipe from the counter then cleaned the man's cock. He tossed the wipe into the waste dispenser.

McCoy turned onto his side. Jim was cuddling with McCoy,with his arms wrapped around the man's stomach. Their legs were entangled together. McCoy could feel the man's weight against his backside. _But according to Spock, Jim was a fluffy pillow that should be taken care of. There were more times that McCoy could find Spock's head on the admiral's chest on days when he came from work on a long drawn out shift at the clinic. Sometimes he found Spock's head on Jim's stomach and the two were holding hands. McCoy would normally make his way to Spock's side. He would be up in three hours. In the span of three hours he would find himself on the men's legs under the blankets. McCoy would slowly lurk his way out of bed. Right when he would be at the edge, a hand (not often) would catch his ankle. If McCoy was lucky, it wouldn't be Spock Because Spock would bring him back to bed and insist that it is not time for the doctor to be up and about at that ungodly hour. Jim would insist the doctor cuddle with them._

_"Then who is goin' to turn the lights on?" McCoy asked. "And get your favorite type of coffee ready? You got the academy!"_

_"The academy can live with me being irritable." Jim said._

_"No, it can't," McCoy said. "I am supposed to be the irritable. Word of god says so."_

_"Word of god doesn't apply here, Bones." Jim said._

_"Fffh, fine," McCoy grumbled back. "Let go of my ankle."_

_"You can never say no when it comes to cuddling with your admiral."  Jim said, quite proud of the fact._

_"Go to sleep." Came Spock's voice. "'It is not three thirty. Do not be illogical."_

_Jim raised his eyebrows with a bemused expression on his face._

_"You heard the captain," McCoy said."Sssshh."_

_Jim let go of  McCoy's ankle and with that the doctor tumbled to the ground face first. McCoy yawned, stretching his arms out. He could feel Jim's eyes laid on his ass. He would turn around then see the man giving those eyes. Those love adoring eyes. McCoy could see that Spock was on his side with messy raven black hair. Jim patted in the middle between them. McCoy climbed back on the bed then made it in between the two men. McCoy had noticed Spock had kicked his blanket off with one hand cupping the side of his face. The Vulcan was snoring lightly that sounded more of a purr. McCoy snuggled into the middle between the two men. McCoy brought the blanket over the naked Vulcan's body. Spock's cool temperature, Jim's warm body, and the mix of both temperature made the doctors eyes want to close. A perfect balance to sleep in between. Jim cuddled with him,_ just the way they are right now.

McCoy clutched his hand around Jim's hand on his stomach briefly closing his eyes.

"Hey Bones." Jim said.

"Yes?" McCoy said.

"When we retire, would you rather we go to Georgia?" Jim said.

"Don't go movin' where you don't feel at home, now, Jim." McCoy said.

"I am at home whenever I am with you." Jim said. "You are home."

"I do like Riverside. Weather is not predictable. And besides the rare cats messin' up the furniture. Quite relaxin' to be at,really." McCoy said. "I would go anywhere you and  Spock go, every mountain top, every space station, every starship, every little house on the prairie,and every planet you go. I'll make sure you know that I love you two men every day for the rest of eternity."

Jim kissed the side of the man's cheek.

"Spock would love that." Jim said.

"Yes, he would." McCoy agreed.  "Riles Four . .  . You know, you two can go without me if somethin' happens and I don't walk out of it."

"Bones," Jim said. "We would not go without you."

McCoy had a short laugh.

"I said _walk_ ,not die." McCoy said, teasingly.

"Spock will carry you." Jim said.  "We can get over it together. MMmm, I wouldn't last a day without you."

That gave McCoy a moment of pause. And of concern. McCoy's hand let go of Jim's hand then stroked the side of the man's cheek, gently. Jim was exaggerating. He hoped it was an exaggeration. He couldn't picture Jim falling apart without him. He could picture the man falling apart without Spock. It was a picture he didn't want to happen. He calmed himself. McCoy knew today might be the last normal day they could have together as a couple. How does he tell Spock that he is immortal? How will life be after that? No one can write off someone surviving radiation. McCoy closed his eyes picturing Jim and Spock sitting together by the biobed as he recovered. Spock being there to comfort the admiral for their near loss. There was no way to avoid the scenario. McCoy had to tell them. He could picture Spock leaving to command the bridge putting one hand on the admiral's shoulder and letting him cry. McCoy opened his eyes.

"You will last without me around your ass twenty-four-seven." McCoy said.

"Why with  Spock around I could last longer, ideally," Jim said. "But nothing would ever the same."

"Naturally, it would be." McCoy said. "You are the two people in the galaxy who are on the same ship. Usually."

Jim planted a kiss on the man's neck.

"Don't forget we don't go anywhere without you." Jim said.

"I know I am a lucky man." McCoy said. "Joining Star Fleet is the best decision I made."

"I am glad you did." Jim said, sounding thankful. "Camping with my best friends will be a relaxing experience."

Jim unwrapped his arm from around the doctors stomach allowing McCoy to turn around and bring him into a hug. McCoy rubbed his nose against Jim's nose. Jim smiled. McCoy's eyes were so bright and blue they were star light to the admiral. He could remember seeing them for the first time upon being assigned to the Enterprise. It was a wonderful start to a brilliant friendship. Jim laughed. McCoy planted a kiss on the birthday man's lips. He had one free hand on Jim's left shoulder. He was the luckiest man on Earth and in the given galaxy. McCoy leaned himself back to see the pleased expression on Jim's face. He wanted to remember this moment. He wanted to savor in it. He felt at peace. Like the whole weight on the back of his mind had been lifted. It felt soothing to be in Jim's arms. McCoy's hands slid from where he had placed them on the man's shoulder to his waist. Honestly he was scared of what was to happen hours from now. But for now, McCoy did not have to be scared.

"Then you better get ready to prepare fishin' on our upcomin' camping trip." McCoy said.

"How about, since I am the birthday boy, I pamper you?" Jim said.

"Because you like holdin' me." McCoy said, with a laugh. "Of course, anythin' for the birthday man of the hour." 

"You are so cuddly." Jim said.

"I can't believe Spock is right," McCoy said, faking disbelief. "You _are_ a overgrown sapient pillow!"

Jim laughed.

"Bones, close your eyes." Jim said.

"Why?" McCoy asked. "You gonna tickle me and you don't want me kicking you out of the bed."

"Close, but not close enough." Jim said.

"Fine." McCoy closed his eyes. He felt and heard Jim unwrapping his arms from the thin man's body. He heard Jim move on the bed but still sound relatively. "If you are goin' to lick my ass I will kill you with my bare hands. That is not arousin'."

"Too far." Jim said.

McCoy felt Jim enter him. The doctor's eyes shot open clutching the bed sheets. He could feel the man's cock in his ass. He could hear the slap of skin.  He moaned. Jim slid himself out of the doctors ass. Jim took McCoy's hand free hand and squeezed it. He felt the man's breath against his neck. McCoy felt Jim's finger trail down the small of his back. McCoy felt himself melt by the inside of the sensual touch. McCoy felt Jim's fingers trail down his backside. A smile grew on the doctor's face as his grip loosened on the bed sheets.  Jim's grip on the doctors hand loosened. McCoy relaxed with a gasp. And damn, was he happy. Jim slid himself out of the doctor.

"I really like how my birthday is going." Jim said, sounding pleased.

McCoy smiled, turned over toward Jim.

"It'll be better when Spock gets off his shift!" McCoy came over the man. "Wanna watch the hand porn  holovids?"

Jim grinned.

"That would be lovely." Jim said.

* * *

When people think of dying, it is usually following the light and losing control of ones body. Or finding oneself in a magnificent city after taking several trains. There was none of that. Partially for that, he didn't really die. McCoy could hear voices around him. He hadn't been able to make his way to the doors. The radiation had really took a pounding on him. His skin was dry, dead, and prepared to peel off. He felt his entire body screaming in pain. He was sure they would figure out that he wasn't dead. But the dialogue going on indicated otherwise. He assumed that he was in a catatonic state. Which was logical. He felt the link with Spock and Jim cut off, unexpectedly, leaving him alone in the dark. He heard weeping. And his worst dream had come true. They didn't know he was quite alive. Then there was silence. For a very long while.  
  
McCoy"s eyes started to open when he saw a bright light piercing through his eyelids. His body felt renewed. He felt significantly whole again. He leaned up shielding his eyes. He saw that he was in a clear bright white room. He was on a type of bed that was much like a biobed. He saw there were a type of lights hooked into the ceiling that radiated a gentle blue light. He noticed he was in a white two piece attire. He had long sleeves. He looked down toward his hands to see they were exactly the same way he had last seen them. McCoy lowered his hands feeling a headache from the side of his head. He was experiencing a blocked bond, logically, and it hurt. He rubbed the side of his head then slid off the bed. The floor was cold to the touch. He rubbed his shoulders feeling cold. He looked over toward the side to see the background that displayed a backyard that was beautiful with a pond that had a bridge over it leading to a park. Behind that appeared to be a public water fountain.

 _Where am I?_ , McCoy thought.

McCoy walked came to the doorway of the bioroom. He noticed the walls were decorated in what appeared to be flat screens. They were showing his life signs. He saw his breath linger in the air. He rubbed his two hands together. He felt for his pulse. He had one. That meant he was quite alive in every sense of the word. There was a single thread left of the bond. It ended into the darkness. Cut, cleanly. They were apparently convinced that he was dead. Dead, but not quite really. Was this the universes way of punishing him for euthanizing his father?

"I am immortal and I am not with my loved ones," McCoy muttered to himself under his breath. "I hate catatonic states. Now I have to get back there."

McCoy rolled an eye shaking his head. It didn't make sense. Why wasn't he taken to Earth instead? To be buried and possibly dig his way out in a undead fashion? It disturbed him. Then again, he was lucky they hadn't done that. Breaking through wood would have probably let some scars. Or the new type of coffins would have trapped him there, eternally underground. It was a fate worse than death. McCoy briefly closed his eyes thankful that he was not stuck underground forever. It had to be Spock's idea, or, Jim's that he be sent out into space. Or they were respecting the way of respecting the dead in star fleet by sending them out into space. It made sense. It was also logical.

He walked down the hall.

The first thing he would do is scold Chad and the other cadets for not checking if he were in a catatonic state. Being in a catatonic state is very rare these days in star fleet. Comas were well known to happen and cures for various diseases were still being discovered. The floor got colder and colder beneath his feet. He came to a stop seeing two figures, bald, standing along the hall in black and white uniforms. McCoy squinted his eyes, puzzled, if that sight were real. He could see black designs along the sides of their heads making on a puzzling design. Their ears were smaller than humans. He noticed they had eyebrows. One of them was a female. The other was a male. The male was shorter than the female. His eyes adjusted to the scenery to see that behind the walls (which were transparent) there was vegetation ending at the dead ground.

"H. . H. . H." McCoy couldn't say other words than 'H'.

Why?

What was wrong with him?

"Hhh!" McCoy called.

The two figures turned their heads in his direction. Their human likes stared, their faces displaying shock, one of them closed a padd like device in their arms. They shared a brief glance then looked over toward him. They came over to him, slowly, but tentatively. He wore a frown on his face. He spoke earlier, and he was okay. Something was not okay. He was not exactly the shy type of man. When he considered saving Spock's life, he would have done it twice over.

"I am Setak." Setak, the male one, had said. "This is my assistant Elak."

"I am pleased to meet you." She held her hand out. "Your recovery was a unusual one."

McCoy took it.

"B-B-B-B." McCoy started.

"Your speech was--our apologizes--given the backseat in exchange to get rid of the radiation." Elak said.

"O." McCoy started to figure out. "N." One word at a time. "E." Annoying but efficient. "S."

"Your bones are fine." Setak said.

McCoy glared at the two.

 _I know that!_ , McCoy thought, _That's just my damn nickname._

"We are very sorry, but it will take time for the speech part of your brain to regain control. Five hours, at most, since you have awaken from your three month slumber." McCoy's jaw came to a fall. "Your pod went through the phasing barrier past the dying moon. Remarkably, after weeks of being in orbit, it is still developing life and has not fallen."

McCoy started to fall down but Elak caught him.

"N." McCoy said."O."

He was devastated. What could Jim be doing? Where would be Spock? Did they go to Riles Four? His heart sank at the idea that they hadn't gone camping together and had some private time. He felt tears growing at the edges of his eyes. Three months, Jim and  Spock might have split up then. It would have impacted Jim more than  Spock if he had died. The last time he was 'supposedly' dead, Jim was a walking shell of himself.  He was not able to take command. Jim relieved his command to the Vulcan then holed himself up into his quarters and grieved. Spock would have done what was necessary. It was only Spock's logic that he got back and everything was put back together. Jim might not be in Star Fleet anymore.

 _Spock,_ McCoy thought, _Jim_.

"He needs to be transferred to the warmer bio quarters." Elak said. "His body does not appear to be comfortable in the cold."

"I will arrange for that. For now, let's get him to the nearest shower and let the alien process this." McCoy looked over in horror. They thought he was the alien? They were the aliens! Not him. "It will be all right, Mister ET."

"N-N-N . . .O. . T. .  ." McCoy shook his head. "E. . . .T."

Elak and Setak shared a glance, perplexed.


End file.
